Historias
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Todo comienza con el fin de una Historia... y termina con el comienzo de otra... Todos x Todos
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Hola -... me presento, soy NyxEternelleNuit, o en español, Nyx la eterna noche, amante de el Yaoi de Saint Sella (Y se nota en mi extenso repertorio de fics -Û).

Con motivo de mi primer aniversario como escritora de fics, me he puesto a trabajar en "Historias", el cual será como una serie de casos en los cuales habrá de todo un poco, y como me caracteriza, mucho sentimiento... incluidos el amor, el desamor, el drama, la desilusión... habrá lagrimas, habrá reproches... habrá hasta escenas fuertes, por lo que les pido que lean las advertencia que colocaré en el primer capitulo de este fic.

Te presentaré a las parejas qué serán las que más aparezcan en el fic, aunque aclaro, NO SON LAS UNICAS, HABRÁ MÁS :

**Camus x Milo: **¡Clásica, con esta me inicie en este grandioso mundo del Yaoi xD. Hielo – Fuego, amor y pasión, drama y dolor... espera todo de esta pareja. Los perjuicios y la frialdad de Camus son los motivos, o mas bien los obstáculos que harán que Milo se detenga y termine buscando "Consuelo" en la cama de amigos, conocidos, compañeros, y hasta enemigos...

**Saga x Kanon: **Otra que ya es clásica, la paciencia de Saga y la intensidad de Kanon, harán de esta, una de las parejas más impredecibles en el transcurso de la historia, así que tambien me queda decirte que esperes de todo con ellos, dos.. más sin embargo, la idesición de Saga, dañará el corazón de Kanon en innumerables veces haciendo que este se refuegie con aquel que siempre le ha declarado amor eterno, provocando a su vez que el escondido corazón de Saga tambien resienta algo de dolor y soledad.

**Saga x Mu : ** Una pareja que no tiene mucha fama, aunque va para ser una de las más famosas. La timidez de Mu es lo que Saga le reprocha, por no querer aceptar la relación a escondida que llevan, esto hace que Saga se aleje de Mu en varias ocasiones por esta y otras razones que tienen nombre, haciendo que Saga vaya a buscar refugio en los brazos de su gemelo que sin dudarlo lo recibe... a menos que no este, busca a alguno que otro de sus amigos...

**Mu x Shaka : ** Otra pareja famosa, aqui la personalidad de Shaka y sus costumbres hacen que no pueda amar a Mu, aunque secretamente tambien hay alguien más que no lo deja trankilo y en paz... aquí debe tomar una desición entre el amor y la religión... y si elige al amor... tiene que decidir entre Mu y ese alguien más...

**Shaka x Aioria : ** otra pareja que esta comenzando a ser muy famosa, Aioria es pasional y entregado, el tipico enamorado que hasta en la mirada y en su actuar se nota que ama a alguien, estando dispuestop a darlo todo por ese alguien, más la manera de ser de Shaka, hace que el elegante León se detenga en el ritual del cortejo, aun desconociendo el por que le da tantas evasivas, aun sin saber la lucha intera de Shaka entre el carnero estelar y el León dorado, mientras que el último, cuando se siente rechazado por Shaka, busca refugio en su gran amigo y mejor amante... el escorpión.

**Milo x Aioria : ** Pareja que no muy frecuentemente encontraremos, pero muy propensa a una enorme pasión. Aioria, despechado por las evasivas del Rubio, busca en su amigo el consuelo y el mitigar el dolor, terminando varias veces en una sesion de caricias y besos... ambos buscando en los cariños y atenciones del otro, la calma al dolor por las negativas de sus respectivos amores, uniéndose de vez en cuando con su amigo de la infancia, Kanon.

**Kanon x Sorrento : ** Pareja favorita por mis amigas .-selene18-. Y Akagichan, para ustedes mis niñas -.

Sorrento ha vivido eternamente enamorado de Kanon, embobado con sus ojos y su cuerpo, soñando con él cada noche... resiviendo en un principio rechazos olimpicos de parte del Comandante de Dragón de Mar aunque últimamente Kanon, ha regresado continuamente al Santuario Marino a ver a Sorrento por las noches, quien le recibe con las sabanas abiertas, a menos que su otro amante este ocupado ese lugar...

**Julián x Sorrento : **Otra de las parejas no muy conocidas, ciertamente nunca he escrito de ellos, veamos que nos sale xD. Sorrento, aunque espera a que cada noche regrese Kanon, Julián se ha metivo varias veces a su cama, tambien robándole el sueño, aunque ciertamente su corazón aun late muy fuerte al ver a su Comandante cerca de él.

**Kanon x Radamanthys : ** Otra de las parejas que esta tomando fuerza en este mundo del Yaoi de Saint Seiya. Kanon, cuando regresa al Templo Marino, siempre llega a su pilar tranquilamente esperando la oportunidad de ir a ver a Sorrento, intentando que con los besos dulces y las caricias inocentes del chico de cabello violeta su dolor se desvanezca, mas sin embargo, ha tenido varias visitas continuas de una persona en especial, que solo llega en la noche, posesionándose de su cuerpo y alma, haciendo que dude de lo que siente por Saga, aunque cada mañana, después de ese encuentro extraño, nunca lo encuentra... más que el rastro de su aroma y una nota en donde debia estar el cuerpo de su amante.

**Radamanthys x Valentine : ** Extraño pero cierto, Espectros en esta serie extraña O.o. Valentine, siempre tendrá una lealtad ciega hacia Radamanthys, para el, su jefe y maestro es como el segundo Dios que debe cuidar, proteger y obedecer sin replicar a nada, aunque el Juez del Wyvern, ha aprovechado de esta lealtad absoluta de Valentine, para entrar a su cama más de una sola vez, provocando que el corazón de Valentine se emocione... y a la vez se confunda...

**Valentine x Sylphid : ** Otra pareja de espectros, que en lo personal es mi favorita -. Sylphid, se ha catalogado el mismo como el hombre que todos quisieran tener de pareja, y como no pensarlo, es apuesto, galante, romántico, amoroso y cuando se enamora es entregado totalmente... solo tiene un defecto... es amante del sexo, y cuando su pareja no se lo da, va a buscar a otros que se lo ofrezcan fácilmente, provocando asi el rompimiento de varias de sus relaciones, aunque últimamente sus ojos estan puestos en el Espectro fiel de Caína, Valentine de la Arpía, varias vecesn han compartido la cama, y Valentine le ha profesado amor y un entero deseo que satisface a Sylphid cada noche que se ven, mas sin embargo los encuentros entre Radamanthys y Valentine, no le han hecho mucha gracia, y entre los celos y el dolor, va a buscar refugio en su amigo y su maestro...

**Aiacos x Sylphid: ** No tengo la culpa que me guste la Saga de Hades, ¿o si?. Aiacos, el Juez rebelde, como lo ha catalogado la mayoria de los espectros, y como siempre lo ha dicho, a el no le interesa, más sin embargo, hay dos personas en este mundo por las cuales daria la vida sin pensarlo dos veces, una de ellas es Sylphid de Basiliesco, que llega a el siempre, con el corazón en la mano, hecho añicos por culpa de la casa de Caína, Aiacos lo acoje entre sus brazos y lo consuela, sus cariños que para Sylphid son tiernos y amorosos, para Aiacos tambien es un desahogo por lo que puede llegar a sentir por la otra persona que adora...

**Aiacos x Minos: **Espectros de nuevo xD. Minos de Griffon, considerado el Juez más sabio y el más frio, ya que jamás se la ha conocido sentimiento alguno, esto es lo que agobia a Aiacos, ya que no sabe si puede entrar en el corazón frio de Minos, quien siempre le ha robado el aliento, desde ese primer día en que le vio... Minos por su parte, esta confundido, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante las sensaciones que le provoca Aiacos, dando por resultado que busque en alguien, esa respuesta... ese alguien que le amará para siempre...

**Minos x Lune : ** Espectros... lalalalala xD. Lune de Barlon, Espectro fiel a su casa de Tolomea, es comparable su lealtad ciega a Minos como la de Valentine a Radamanthys, más sin en cambio aquí, la diferencia la marca el sentimiento eterno que existe en el corazón frágil de Lune hacia su amado maestro, Minos representa todo para Lune, y estos ultimos días en que Minos le ha buscado de otra manera le llena de ilusiones que se despedazan cuando se de cuenta de que en los ojos de Minos hay más de reproche cuando ve a Aiacos...

_**Aclaración : **_ Estás **NO** son todas las parejas que aparecerán en esta historia, al contrario, son las que más saldrán de hecho, pero eso **NO ** quiere decir que serán las unicas, asi que si no nombre tu pareja favorita, será que esta como sorpresa reservada, por que conociéndome xD siempre sacaré cada cosa xD

Bueno, les deje por ahora, disfruten el Primer Capitulo, y ojala les guste mi fic de aniversario _"Historias"_


	2. Cap 1 : Escondiendo mi dolor

Historias By Nyx la Eterna Noche 

_ Todo comienza con el fin de una historia... y termina con el comienzo de otra... _

_**Capirulo 1 : Escondiendo mi dolor.**_

Lentamente caminaba un cuerpo robusto, con cuerpo bien formado por el ejercicio diario... su cabello azul oscuro y largo, esponjado medio ondulado, una piel apiñonada por el sol y quemada por la sal del océano, una sonrisa tranquila aunque no dejaba de lado su toque cinico... siempre solo... unicamente una sombra para él... nadamás que eso... aunque tenia a sus amigos, Aioria y Milo, siempre se sentía extremadamente solo, ya que aquel que deseaba que estuviera a su lado nunca lo estaba... y cuando lo hacia, pensaba en alguien más...

Saga... – suspiró el chico peliazul mientras se detenia al borde de un acantilado, dejando que la suave brisa jugara con su larga cabellera, chocando con su inconfundible rostro... aunque se pareciera mucho al otro, habia algo que los diferenciaba... el cinismo en sus facciones... meciendo sus ropas en una danza armoniosa junto a la naturaleza, el viento lleno de aire nostálgico el lugar...

Cerro los ojos y en su mente se dibujo el cuerpo y la figura del que le robaba el sueño y del que hacia que en su rostro se dibujara la estupida sonrisa que siempre le reprochaba a Sorrento, ya que se le hacia estupida y tonta... se le hacia inecesaria, pero sus labios eran rebeldes, y su mente simplemente lo torturaba recordando su cuerpo, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo estaba cerca... como el aroma de él llegaba a su nariz embriagándolo completamente... de nuevo, se vio envuelto en el juego de sus sensaciones, se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo como estaba solo... como nadie estaba con él...

Suyspiró de nuevo y abrio los ojos para posarlos en su horizonte, las doce casas del Santuario, posando ahora su vista específicamente en una casa, su casa... el tercer templo ... el templo de Géminis... sus ojos se entrecerraron y en ellos se logró ver algo que no siempre se podia ver en público en las esmeraldas del gemelo menor... un brillo que en especial podia ser confundido fácilmente por el reflejo del sol del atardecer que se presentaba frente a él, enmanrcandolo como una simple silueta, nadie le reconocería si le viera con el sol detrás de él...

Aquel brillo, que podia ser confundido por el reflejo de los rayos del sol, era simplemente el desahogo de lo que sentia en su corazón, quien sabia a la perfección que ese simple brillo demostraba lo que Kanon se empeñaba en esconder... el dolor de amar sin ser amado a la vez... cerro los ojos fuertemente, no queria saber más nada, y se dejo vencer por el dolor y el llanto inundo su rostro, humedeciéndolo completamente... en ese momento solo queria llorar... llorar su dolor, no queria más nada... no queria que nadie le molestara... nadie...

Cayo de rodillas con ambas manos en suelo para quedar a gatas mientras las lagrimas corrian como caudales en su rostro, cayendo a la tierra, siendo absorbidas de inmediato... el dolor era intenso, y de los labios de el Gemelo solo se podian escuchar sollozos de un dolor intenso, un pesar que le carcomia por dentro... se sentia tan mal... tan solo... tan...

Aquí estoy

Entre el amor y el olvido

Entre el recuerdos y el frio

Entre el silencio y tu voz

Aquí estoy

Viendo pasar los segundos

Viendo pasar los minutos

Viendo pasar el amor...

Kanon se dejo caer en el suelo completamente, dejando que el dolor le invadiera, repitiéndose mil y un veces que era un idiota por creer en su amor, creer en que alguna vez aquel que adora con toda su alma, le voltie a ver siquiera como algo más que su maldita sombra, que su reflejo odiado... que su peor enemigo...

Saga... Saga... salte de mi corazón... Salte! – gritaba desesperado ya incandose en el risco... nadie le escucharía... nadie debia saber que el Gemelo menor, el traidor y el redimido Kanon sentia... y menos lo que sentia... nadie... nadie... en especial aquel que amaba...

Se calmo un poco dando un enorme suspiro... no era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por el dolor, aunque nadie le habia viso llorar de tal forma... ni sus mejores amigos le habian visto de esa forma, y como siempre, solo le veian los ojos rojos por tanto llorar... aunque jamás se atrevian a preguntar y lo unico que hacian era... animarlo con alguna salida, o alguna broma tonta... sonrio... sonrio tristemente...

Dime Saga... ¿qué diablos hiciste contu hermano?... ¿qué me hiciste que solo pienso en ti, y te imagino Mio?...¿qué...?- se cuestionaba fiermemente el gemelo mientras sonreia tristemente y se recargaba en el argol que estaba cerca de ahí, suspirando, dejando salir todo lo que con nadie lo hacia... suspiraba, miraba hacia el horizonte, aunque... solo pensaba en él... en su Hermano y su amor totalmente incorrecto...

Aquí estoy

Con la sonrisa fingida

Que me dejo tu partida

Como un verano sin sol

Aquí estoy

Sin la mitad de mi vida

Un callejón sin salida

Viendo la vida pasar

Aquí estoy

cantándole a la fortuna

Soñando con tu cintura

Con lo que nunca será

Aquí estoy

Enredado con la duda

Durmiéndome con la Luna

Despertando con el sol

El Tiempo pasó y la noche cayo en los hombros de Kanon quien después de tanto llorar, se habia quedado profundamente dormido, soñando una vez más... con el cuerpo de Saga, sus labios sobre los suyos, susurrándole cosas hermosas, como cualquier hombre enamorado... como si estuviera entregado solamente a él...

Su sueño era perfecto, simplemente Saga y Kanon juntos, nadie más entraba en su suepo, nadie... ni siquiera aquel que noches atrás le robaba la compañía de Saga, aunque se la pasara peleándose con su hermano, le adoraba y amaba esas peleas por que sabia que Saga le ponia atención... pero desde un tiempo para acá... simplemente le ignoraba...

Unos rayos de luz hicieron que frunciera el ceño y entreabriera los ojos... y se dio cuenta, que todo era un sueño, y que el mismo sol que cuando se despedia de Grecia, le vio llorar tan amargamente, ahora le despertaba suavecito, como arrullándolo, diciéndole al oido que todo estaria bien... sonrio sinceramente... después se levantó... y se colocó al borde del abismo... la brisa le volvio a mecer la cabellera, quien le viera, hubiese pensado que aquel hombre era feliz plenamente... mas la realidad era otra...

Suspiró y partió de nuevo al Santuario, con la esperanza de ver a aquel hombre que adoraba completamente, que daría su vida por él sin dudarlo jamás...

- Sé agapo Saga... para y por siempre... – susurró y se volvió para bajar de aquella cumbre... sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, cínica e irónicamente, esa sonrisa que identificaba a Kanon, que era su sello... su personalidad... o más bien... su careta para que nadie viese su dolor...

Aquí estoy

Con la sonrisa fingida

Que me dejo tu partida

Como un verano sin sol

Aquí estoy

Sin la mitad de mi vida

Un callejón sin salida

Viendo la vida pasar


	3. Cap 2 : 30 Minutos

Capitulo 2 : 30 Minutos 

Fuera de vista

Lejos de mi mente

Despacio para el tiempo

Camus caminaba lentamente por su templo, intentando calmarse, intentando reencontrar ese autocontrol que perdia cadavez que Milo se acercaba a él... hacia que perdiera el alineto... hacia que perdiera todo el auto control, la frialdad... todo... todo lo perdia en esas dos hermosas turquesas... mas sinembargop se habia jurado no caer de nuevo... le habia rechazado completamente... mandado a la goma como se merecia ese maldito Don Juan que solo se la pasaba amando a todos... pero nunca se entregaba a nadie... aunque... pareciera hacerlo con él...

Camus movio la cabeza intentando sacarse esa idea de su mente, no queria saber nadamás... no queria volver a pensar... aunque...

_ Flash Back _

Camus... ven conmigo… por favor... – parecia que las turquesas de Milo eran sinceras, pero Camus sabia que esa petición solo era para pasar el rato y que mañana en la mañana... no lo veria a su lado hasta que Milo se cansara de otras camas regresando a la suya... por que derretir el hielo de su corazón, era el juego más divertido para Milo...

No...

Por que?...

Por que no te creo... – le dio la espalda...

Camus... – susurró suavemente...

Después para decir...

¿Deberíamos correr?

¿Me escondería de ti?

¿... por el resto de mi vida?

¿Podemos volar?

¿me debería quedar...

aquí... ahora... contigo?

¿Debería luchar?

¿Debería besarte otra vez?

Milo se acerco hacia Camus y le abrazo por detrás... besando su cuello, Camus se hizo el fuerte quitándoselo con todo el dolor de su corazón... sin darle la cara... le dijo friamente...

Sal de la casa de Acuario Milo... vete de mi vida tambien... – Milo quedo de una pieza... no supo que decir, pro primera vez, Camus le habia dejado sin argumentos, no sabia que decirle, como hacerle creer en que en verdad le amaba... pero... Camus era Camus... y no cambiaría... como el mismo Camus se lo dijo...

Milo... eres Milo... el Escorpión Celeste... jamás cambiarás... serás amante de todos... oleras todos los aromas... calentarás todas las camas... pero jamás, nunca darás tu corazón... 

Ca... Camus...

Vete...

Milo no objeto nada, y salio del templo a paso rapido, no queria que Camus le viera llorar, menos después de esta amarga humillación... no, no se lo permitiria...

_ Fin de Flask Back _

Podemos fallar

Volvernos a equivocar

Tanto tu como yo

Vamos a erar en

El momento en el que

Lo tomes para planear

Y para hacer...

El tiempo que tomé para equivocarme

Equivocarnos

y pedirnos perdon

Sin decirlo

Solo mirarnos y sonreir...

Camus no lo soportó más... y se dejó que las lagrimas salieran por si solas. Libres... trankilas... como si... como si fuese la unica manera para hacer que el tiempo volviera y decirle a Milo... "Sí... me voy contigo..."... más sin embargo lo hecho, ya esta hecho... y solo el tiempo le dirá... si fue lo mejor o no...

Camus estaba desecho, no sabia si era correcto, su corazón le gritaba que fuese a la casa de Milo, pero su mente le ordenaba que no, por que sabia que en este momento estaría revolcándose con otra persona... con alguno de sus compañeros o alguna zorra de la Ciudad... eso le ardia en la entrañas, le hacia sentirse el peor pendejo de toda Atenas... confiar en el amante de toda Grecia... y de paso... amarlo tan ciegamente...

Milo... Milo... maldito Escorpión... – se dijo con tono de reproche ... mientras que miraba el espejo frente a su rostro, como su frio rostro, el inmutable, el que no se perturbaba con nada, estaba desfigurado por el llando, los ojos y alrededor de estos, estaba completamente rojo por el llando, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca de coraje, indignación y completamente arrepentimiento...

Aunque...

Es tan facil... Milo... es tan facil amarte...

30 Minutos en un tiro al blanco

30 Minutos para alterar nuestras vidas

30 Minutos para recapacitar

30 Minutos para pensar su estará bien

30 Minutos para suspirar tu nombre

30 Minutos para tomar tu cuerpo

30 Minutos para apropiarme de tu alma

30 Minutos para decir... 30 mentiras...

Fue tan fácil caer en tu trampa Milo, solo con tu verbo, y tus ojos... tus artes de seducción... a cuantos no habras amado ya... cuantos Milo... cuantos... – decioa mientras movia la cabeza negativamente... mientras el mismo se terminaba hundiendo en el dolor...

De improviso golpeo el espejo haciendolo añicos con el puño y de paso dejando un golpe certero en la pared, poco a poco el color rojo sangre hizo su aparición, escurriendo por las rocas de la pared y los cristales que quedaron entre su puño y la pared agujerada... después cayo en gotas hacia el suelo donde los demás cristales estaban rotos y esparcidos... Camus seguia llorando de desesperación...

Milo... – suspiro con am argura mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de rodillas y caian sus manos frente a el apoyándose en la pared, dejando un camino de sangre embarrada en el muro que le servia de soporto...

Sus lagrimas no podian contenerse, simplemente seguia llorando... seguia derramando su dolor por los ojos, sintiendo como todo por dentro estaba cayendose a pedazos, mas fragmentos de los que el cristal habia sido hecho añicos... simplemente su corazón parecia rompecabezas, no tenia ya un orden... solo tenia... pedazos por todos lados...

Tan facil habia sido enamorar a Camus, tal facil... con solo una mirada, unas suaves palabras, un susurro, un "Te quiero"... y asi, altero más que la manera de Ser de Camus, si no que altero su vida para siempre... por que ahora le amaba... si, Camus le amaba con todo su corazón, su roto corazón...

De pronto comenzo a llover afuera, cayendo la lluvia torrencial, pareciendo que el Cielo lloraba junto a él , parecia que la lluvia queria acompañar el dolor de el protector de la casa de Acuario, con sus lagrimas tambien... tronando fuertemente como los sollozos de Camus, la tormenta parecia entenderlo... y Camus parecia entender a la Tormenta... que sus sollozos se incrementaron fuertemente... hasta casi gritar de desesperación...

Llora la lluvia

Como mis ojos...

Asi con la misma tristeza...

No quiero llorar

Pero de cualquier forma

Aunque las opciones camian

Llegan a lo mismo

A un amor que como un trendescarrilado

Vive intensamente...

Camus sige llorando, y la tormenta no cesa... pareciera que el dolor es tan grande que hasta el cielo lo siente... hasta en el cielo, los Dioses del Olimpo sienten como Camus de Acuario sufre... sufre por amor...

Así paso mucho tiempo... minutos... horas... hasta que se cansó de llorar... parecia que el dolor no se mitigaria llorando de esa manera, sino que aumentaba más y más a cada lagrima derramada por Milo...

Se recargo de la pared ensangrentada y miro hacia el frente, y notó como en la entrada de su templo, se podia ver perfectamente el cielo, negro... las nubes oscuras de la tormenta que estaba en su apogeo aun... sonrio de lado... Milo sabia como sacar sus sentimientos a flote, ya sea haciendole el amor, estando a su lado diciéndole cosas... o simplemente no estando a su lado...

Solo... bastarón... 30 Minutos Milo... 30 Minutos nadamás... – susurró, recordando la primera vez que Milo entro a su cama, con palabras de amor, que facil habia sido... media hora... y Milo ya le estaba haciendo el amor...

30 Minutos en un tiro al blanco

30 Minutos para alterar nuestras vidas

30 Minutos para recapacitar...

30 Minutos para pensar si estará bien

30 Minutos para suspirar tu nombre

30 Minutos para tomar tu cuerpo

30 Minutos para apropiarme de tu alma

30 Minutos para decir.. 30 mentiras...

30 Minutos... para finalmente decidir...


	4. Cap 3 : Una vez más

_**Capitulo 3 : Una vez más**_

Caminaba lentamente desde su templo, se habia levantado desde muy temprano para salir a hacer los ejercicios matutinos y dejarle a Kiki sus tareas, el por su parte se habia bañado y arreglado tranquilamente... alguien especial le habia pedido una audiencia, no sabia el para que... no sabia el por que de tan repentina petición, pero eso le hacia sentirse feliz, y al verse al espejo, sonrei cual chico enamorado... pero... al saber que tendría que pasar por la casa de Géminis hizo que su corazón se contrajera completamente...

Saga... – susurro suavecito, después suspiro fuertemente, no siempre le rehuiría a el Géminiano... no debia y no podia... a pesar de lo que sintio alguna vez por él...

Camino en dirección a la salida, y el pekeño noño de 8 años se le atravesó en el camino para preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, que Mu de Aries, le contesto con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba, a veces el mismo pensaba que ser tan indulgente con Kiki, era malo, pero sinceramente no iba en sus principios el ser de carácter fuerte, en especial con el pequeño niño de ocho años, que a pesar de su corta edad, ya parecia ser todo un caballero, responsable...

Cuando Kiki, se marchó para seguir con sus quehaceres, Mu se dirigio hacia el templo del Toro, donde su enorme amigo estaba trabajando sus musculos como siempre lo hacia, Aldebarán... el maestro del Ejercicio... sonrió ante ese pensamiento, los escalones hacia la casa de tauro no se le hicieron pesados, al contrario, eran como una escalinata tranquila...

Sonrio al guardián de la segunda casa, y la traspasó sin mucho contra tiempo... cuando estuvo fuera del templo, exactamente a un paso del primer escalon a la casa de Géminis, se detuvo... miró hacia arriba y suspiro pensando si estaría bien el subir... enfrentarlo... si ya era hora de enfrentar a ... Saga...

Por su parte, Saga de Géminis, estaba sentado en el sillón completamente dormido, parecia haber estado toda la noche esperando algo o a alguien, suspiró entre sueños dejando escapar un par de nombres que le hicieron sonreir con ternura, muy pocas veces vista en el rostro frio de Saga...

Mu... Kanon... – entreabrio los ojos y cuando notó que se quedo dormido en el sillón, suspiro estirandose para desentumir sus musculos... Kanon no regresó en toda la noche... eso le preocupaba ya que podia sentir la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos dentro del Santuario, seguramente pasanron la noche juntos... Saga sonrio de lado... ¿qué más esperar de ellos dos?... nada... más que eso...

De pronto sintio la presencia de alguien llegando a su templo... se levanto perezosamente... y caminó hacia la entrada de su templo... posándose al limite del templo, orgullosamente con el porte de supremacía que siempre tenia haciendose notar a cualquier punto donde le viese, que el era el mayor... o por lo menos, uno de los mas grandes del Santuario, con el poder en la mano para destruir al Universo entero...

De pronto, miró la silueta que subia con pereza, parecia que no quisiera llegar, y le entendia... como regresar al lugar donde el corazón quedo hecho añicos... Saga, no perdio la mirada fria que le caracterizaba, pero quien pusiera atención a su rostro, podria mirar como sus ojos se humedecían y en sus labios se formaba un temblor, prediciendo el llanto... más se contuvo...

Mu, subia lentamente, pedia permiso a un pie para moverlo... parecia no querer llegar al tercer templo, pero en su mente se formaba una sola idea... Ver a Shaka... tenia que pasar por el templo de Géminis, muy a pesar de los recuerdos que hubiesen quedado ahí... cuando subio la vista, miro como una aparicion angelical, Saga, parado en la entrada de su templo, mirándole con esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba, el vieto moviendo sus tunica negra y su cabellera azul... pareciera que el cielo queria decirle que ese, aun seguia siendo parte de su destrozado corazón, ese corazón que estaba siendo curado por Shaka, con mimos y cariños...

Suspiro pesadamente... cuando llegó tres escalones debajo de Saga se detuvo, y mirándole a los ojos con algo de indiferencia... le dijo...

Buen día caballero de Géminis... vengo a pedir permiso para traspasar tu templo...

Aun a pesar de todo?

... a que te refieres?

Sabes a lo que me refiero...

... entonces la respuesta es...

A pesar de todo... – a Saga se le revolvió el estomago y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... quizo llorar en ese momento, rogarle que se quedara... que el... se habia dado cuenta esa misma noche en que Mu se fue, que tambien le amaba... pero...

Adelante... pasa... – aun con el nudo en la garganta logró pronunciar eso... mientras dejaba pasar a Mu a su lado, que parecia no estar mal en ningún momento... pareciera que las sesiones de Shaka si servian... sin en cambio... las de Kanon no...

Me diste el corazón

pero no estaba yo,

mientras soñabas cada noche

con mi piel

Y me extrañabas tú

Y me alejaba yo

El aroma de Mu, su calidez tanto en el cosmo como el de su cuerpo parecian llegar a el del Saga, haciendole estremecer... cerrando los ojos... suspiro...

Mu... – el carnero estelar se detuvo aunque no se volvio hacia Saga... permanecían dándose la espalda...

Mande... – susurró suavecito para que no se notara que la presencia de Saga aun le perturbaba...

No... vayas con él... – le pidió suavemente, Mu cerró los ojos... y suspiro...

Dame una razón para no hacerlo... – su paciencia era infinita, Mu parecia comprender en cierto grado a Saga, aunque... el dolor aun le carcomia...

Yo... Te extraño...

Y ahora que ya no estás

No se aceptar lo que perdi

Arranca este dolor

Por que sin ti no sé vivir

Mu suspiró entrecortadamente, parecia que fuese a llorar aunque ese llanto y esas lagrimas se las estaba tragando junto al nudo en la garganta para que no soltase todo... para no decirle que... aun le amaba...

Saga... yo... – no pudo continuar por que unos brazos ya lo estaban rodeando por la cintura... sitiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba completamente... Saga ya se habia apropiado de el ... desde el momento en que pudo ver en sus ojos amor, Mu, se enamoro de él... aunque en un principio... Saga le habia utilizado por que Kanon no estaba para calentar su cama, utilizando los sentimientos de Mu, para lograr entrar a sus brazos...

... Ámame... de nuevo... –

Ámame

Por más que quieras

Otra vez

Y no me dejes tan solo en el olvido...

es todo lo que yo te pido...

Ámame

Hasta la muerte

Ámame...

Mu sintio que las piernas le flaqueaban completamente, queria en ese momento entregarse sin pensar en nadamás, pero el dolor estaba presente... sentia como la herida aun estaba fresca, y sabia tambien lo que arriesgaba por estar con Saga... arriesgaba a Shaka... arriesgaba a su propio corazón... pero los labios de Saga en su cuello le hicieron olvidar todo... simplemente... se safó de Saga... se giró para ver en esas esmeraldas la decepción...

Saga habia sentido como se caia su alma en miles de pedazos a sis pies, más el beso de Mu, tan desesperado, tan ansiado por ambos le hizo sentirse mejor, mucho mejor... sonrio y le miró fuertemente... sonrio...

Yo...

Shhhhhhh... no me digas ya nada Saga... solo... ámame... – le pido para después volver a tomar sus labios, sonriendo ambos, Saga comenzo a posesionarse de Mu, abrazandolo de la cintura fuertemente para atraerlo a su cuerpo... después de el Mu le rodeara el cuello para apasionar el beso, como extrañaban ambos el calor del otro... el aroma que les embriagaba, el escuchar los latidos del corazón de el otro...

De pronto, Saga comenzó a avanzar suavemente... para conducir a ambos cuerpos unidos en ese beso hacia el sillón donde el Gemelo mayor habia pasado la noche esperando a Kanon, que en ese momento no existia, nadie existia para ellos dos... Géminis recostó a Aries en el sillón para quedar sobre él, mientras el beso se hacia cadavez más deseoso... más apasionado, más... entregado...

Mu dejo escapar una exclamación cuando Saga metio su mano por debajo de la tunica blanca de Mu tocando su piel, en ese momento sintio Mu que aun las manos de Saga tenian ese poder de envolverlo en un manto de amor y lujuria, deseándolo por completo... Saga seguia urgando debajo de la ropa de Mu mientras este se aferraba a Saga, perdiendo sus manos en la cabellera azul oscura para dejarse llevar... terminando de un momento a otro... sin ropa alguna….

Sus cuerpos estaban ya desnudos... danzando en una armonia perfecta, parecia que ambos se conocia desde siempre, Mu subia y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Saga, dejando que este se posesionara de él,como muchas veces en el pasado ya lo habia hecho... sintiuendo al principio el dolor de un intruso en su cuerpo, más con el tiempo y los movimientos de ambos el dolor desapareció para dar paso a un tremendo placer...

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron el lugar intensamente, llenándolo de esa pasión para ambos... abrazandose, agitados... jadeantes ya después de que el climax llegó para los dos amantes al mismo tiempo, Saga explotando dentro de Mu y este entre ambos cuerpos... Mu sentia que la felicidad lo invadia, pero habia algo que no le hacia sentirse completamente complacido...

Unos ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera dorada que parecian rayos de sol, se le vinieron a la mente, sintiéndose sucio y mal ... ya que habia engañado a Shaka, habia sido infiel, aun después de prometerle amor... pero Shaka tambien sabia a la perfección que Mu aun no olvidaba a Saga, y este detalle de Saga de pedirle que se quedara, nadie podria evadirlo... menos él que... simplemente se apropiaba de él con tan solo mirarlo...


	5. Cap 4 : Que vida la mía

_**Capitulo 4 : Que vida la mia.**_

Me despierto en la mañana

Para verte pasar

Y tenerte en mi mente

Por el resto del día

Que vida... la mia...

El sol resplandecia sobre el Santuario mientras que en el quinto Templo del Zodiaco, un chico de castaños cabellos y ojos verdes, un semblante furioso pero elegante... su porte imponente y apasionado, guerrero en cualquiera de las cosas que hacia, peleando por que lo que queria y añoraba, para conseguir su meta... aunque habia algo, o más bien alguien que no podia alcanzar, aun estando en el templo contiguo al suyo...

Junto con los Rayos del Sol que saludaba a todos los seres vivientes e inertes, Aioria se ejercitaba como cada mañana... en la parte trasera de su templo, justo enfrente a las escaleras que conectaban a la casa de Virgo, golpeaba el viento, como si quisiera romperlo, como si asi sacara toda su frustración, y meses atrás lo conseguía, terminando completamente satisfecho de el ejercicio, pero... desde que logro lo que muy pocos, ver los ojos de Shaka, quedo completamente embelesado con su belleza y su ternura...

Simplemente se habia convertido su todo, Shaka era ya su dios personal, el dios del corazón del caballero de Leo, más aun asi, no se atrevia a subir a su templo, sentia que si se acercaba a Shaka, se disolvería... aunque cada mañana Shaka pasaba por su templo para ir al bosque junto al Santuario, y eso hacia que Aioria se levantará más y más temprano para simplemente contemplarlo, el como caminaba... el como sonrei, el como le saludaba con un simple gesto de su cabeza...

Aioria se sentia soñado cuando el rubio le podia aunque sea minima atención... sonreia como un niño absorto al más exquisito de los dulces... se sentia... soñado... enamorado... y6 poco le importaba lo que dijeran Kanon o Milo, y si le decian algo... el mismo se defendia diciéndoles que ellos tambien estaban igual, obviamente con su cada cual.. asi terminando los tres sonriendo como tontos... como... enamorados... lo que eran...

No sé que hacer

Para ser el aire

Que va a tu alrededor

Y acaricia tu piel...

Shaka siempre caminaba en dirección al bosque junto al Santuario, el cual solo era accesible, para la suerte de el León, pos un costado de su templo, entre las rocas habia una pequeña entrada que daba directamente al Bosque del Santuario... Aioria, le seguia sigiloso, cual verdadero felino, Shaka no se daba por enterado, metido completamente en su meditación, sentado en posición de flor de loto, debajo de un arbol, Aioria permanecia metros lejos de él, debajo de la sombra de un arbol tambien, oculto detrás de unos arbustos, reposando una de sus manos en el tronco del arbol que estaba a su lado...

Suspirando, pensando si asi era la vida de un enamorado no correspondido... de un amor que se ve tan lejos, como si se viera una estrella... no sabiendo que dentro del puro corazón de Shaka, estaba la inestabilidad de una duda, de una inbterrogante...

_ Amar... o no amar... si amo... a quien será que le entregue mi corazón...? _

Shaka estaba confundido, ya que sabia a la perfección que Aioria le seguía a sus meditaciones, cosa que no le incomodaba, al contrario, la presencia de Aioria en esas meditaciones, le daba protección, se sentia cubierto, sabia que nada ni nadie le interrumpiría por que Aioria lo mataria antes de eso... Shaka sonrio ante ese pensamiento...

Aioria por su parte, al verle sonrei de esa manera tan tierna y angelical, solo sintio como sus mejillas se llenaban de un color carmesí fuerte, su corazón latia tan fuerte que parecia que Shaka podia escucharlo en ese inestante... sus ojos dilatados, solo prestando atención a ese rubio que desde hace tanto sige... que desde hace tanto sueña... que desde hace tanto... es su todo...

Shaka, se sentia bien al lado de Aioria, y sabia que si se atreviera a insinuarle algo el león dorado, Shaka simplemente caería en sus encantos sin remedio... eso no le preocupaba, si no la relación con Mu, estaba claro que le amaba, y que el Carnero hacia lo que podia para corresponderle de la misma manera, aunque sabia a la perfección que al que amaba aun era al santo de géminis, que si no fuese por Kanon, estaria al lado de Mu, esto era toda una madeja de estambre enredada, hilos por todos lados, pero todos unidoc, y sabia Shaka que con el tiempo todo se iria desenredando para dejar la hebra de estambre libre de confusiones, y con quien le toque quedarse, asi se quedaría, por que sería lo mejor...

Pero mientras que?... mientras que hacer?... seguir con Mu o arriesgarse con Aioria... en primera, tenia que decidir si dejaria de mantener esas ideas de "No amar" que los Samanas les habian enseñado, o dejarse llevar por lo que el corazón le dictaba...

Solo quiero conversar

Solo quiero conocerte

Dame tiempo

Para convencerte

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo

Y me muero por salir contigo

Entre los arbustos, Aioria pasaba el tiempo solo admirando la belleza absoluta de Shaka, solo le miraba a él, nada existia más, nada ni nadie... solo Shaka de Virgo, solo él.. se rompia por dentro al imaginarse que esa preciosura tan excelsa no era para él, que el era intocable, y le daba rabia que alguien como Mu, que pareciera como él, alguien inalcanzable, lo estuviera ensuciando de tal manera... sin embargo... si el llegase a acercarse a Shaka... ¿no haría lo mismo?... no le tomaría de la misma manera en que Mu lo hace cada noche?... por supuesto que sí... sin en cambio su situación y la de Mu y el eran diferentes, Aioria si amaba a shaka, por su parte, Mu no lo hacia, y se daba cuenta cuando el lemuriano miraba a Shaka, solo le miraba con ternura... mas no con amor...

Suspiro derrotado, solo perdía el tiempo... solo se sentia cadavez más mal... cadadía que le miraba, por dentro, la herida se hacia más grande y sangraba más... asi que se dio mediavuelta, y se fue, últimamente eso era lo que hacia, antes esperaba a que Shaka terminara y se iba detrás de él como llegaban, más desde hace unos días ya no era asi, y esto a Shaka le preocupaba... acaso se cansaba de esperar..., mas sin en cambio, queria saber lo que sucedía, y penetro solamente en el cosmos del león notándolo completamente triste...

Aioria se alejaba de ahí con pasos serenos, pero no a su templo, si no exactamente a el risco donde Kanon descansara la noche anterior, era como el rincón de esos tres para saacar o ahondar sus penas, dejando salir su dolor en lagrimas, gritos... desesperación, donde el dolor terminaba por vencerles...

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, pareciera que la escena de Kanon se repetia pero ahora con un protagonista diferente... Aioria de Leo... se sentia un imbecil por amar a Shaka de esta menra tan ciega... tan absurda... golpe el arbol varias veces desquitando su coraje contra si mismo... por darse lastima a el mismo, el como se sentia... después suspiro y se subio al arbol, sentándose en la rama, contemplando el atardecer, el aparecer de la Luna menguante y las estrellas...

En especial la constelación de Leo brillaba intensamente... Aioria le miro nostálgico, pareciera que su propia constelación le tenia lastima, al guardian mas arrogante y egocéntrico de todos, le tenian lastima... hasta el mismo se tenia lastima... era un cobarde... suspiro de nuevo cerrando los ojos... la noche ya era avanzada, no podia dormir... la razón... Shaka de Virgo...

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti

Y si duermo

Solo sueño con tener tus caricias

Que vida... la mia...

Pasaba el tiempo y poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando, el cansancio de pensar tanto el Shaka le adormeció al grado de caer entre los embrujos del sueño... en sus sueños solo podia ver a Shaka... Shaka para él, diciéndole que le amaba, sus sueños, sus irrealidades, era lo que le hacia aun tener esperanza de algun dia poder tener a su más grande tesoro junto a él...

A la mañana siguiente, abrio los ojos y suspiro de nuevo, mirando como él sol le alumbraba recriminándole el no haber dormido en su templo, recordó el brillo de Leo en el cielo y sonrio... quizas no era lastima lo que Leo le tenia... si no compasión y cariño... como le gustaria ver que los ojos que Shaka brillaran de esa manera solo para él... solamente para él...

Bajo del arbol, tenia que regresar al Santuario o si no el Patriarca le regañaría, les daba permiso de salir los fines de semana, pero el problema era que ese día era Martes... Marte... su planeta regente, el planeta rojo... rojo como la sangre que resbalaa de la herida de su corazón enamorado y no correspondido...

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti

Y yo solo me conformo

con mirarte otro día

Que vida ...la mia...

Mientras caminaba sentio la presencia de alguien, mas no hizo caso, ya que sentia que era una ilusión por que al escanear el lugar con su cosmos, no aparecio nada, seguramente algun animalillo que se encontraba por ahí comiendo... sonrio... y miro hacia el cielo... dejando que la brisa matinal moviera su cabellera castaña, sin imaginarse que esos mismos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño... le observaban desde lejos, preocupados y dudativos... si estaría bien el... decirle que habia elegido...

No puedo huir de mi corazón, ahora es... tengo que... decidir entre... el apasionado León que me da todo... o el timido Carnero que no olvida a su gran amor... 

Sonrio y se translado a su templo... ya se decidiría, de pronto... sus ojos se dilatarón... sintiendo como dos cosmos se entremezclaban, pareciera que el mismo destino decidia por él... el cosmos de Géminis y Aries, estaban en comunión... todo el Santuario podia sentirlo... Aioria se extraño y se enfureció, Shaka se quedo absorto y completamente sorprendido... Kanon... simplemente salio del Santuario en dirección a el Templo Marino...


	6. Cap 5 : Amigos

_**Capitulo 5 : Amigos**_

Aioria habia regresado al templo del Leon estelar después de haber pasado la noche entera en aquel risco que muchas veces vio el llanto de los tres amigos del Santuario, tambien habia recibido los discursos de ira, las regañizas entre ambos, los consielos a lagrimas que mas que nada salian del alma herida de cada uno de ellos, tambien habia esuchado los gritos de desesperación y desconsuelo para cada uno...

Llegó a la entrada de su templo deteniéndose en cerca de uno de los pilares para reposar un poco... suspirando y recordando lo estupido que era cada vez que solo seguia a Shaka a ese jardín donde solo le contemplaba por horas y horas sin decir una sola palabra, donde solo sus ojos le decian a Shaka la verdad de su corazón, pero era tan cobarde (Como se lo habia dicho Kanon y Milo en varias ocasiones) como para salir de su escondite e ir a decirla a Shaka un simple "Te quiero"... el jamás interrumpiría su meditación... el jamás sería capaz de profanar tan bello angel, tan puro y tan hermoso, como a veces lo hacia Mu de Aries...

Gruño como un verdadero León enfurecido y golpeo la columna con el puño, no podia soportar lo que hecho de que Mu fuese cada vez que le daba la gana para meterse con aquel angel que era tan preciado para él... era... era... era insoportable... estaba por estallar en completa ira cuando dos cosmo energias poderosas se unieron en una comunión sagrada, la del amor...

Se sintio desfallecer al identificarlas, tanto por el mismo como por uno de sus amigos... de inmedito camino escalones abajo, deteniéndose a tres escalones debajo de la entrada de su templo para apretar los dientes y los puños, esa unión era una cachetada en plena cara y de paso un golpe el su orgullo y en su corazón... cerró los ojos encendiendo su cosmos para intentar encontrar en ese momento a su amigo, que seguramente estaría en las mismas situaciones que él, indignado y dolido, aunque a él le afectaría mucho más que al propio León, mas sin embargo una voz ronca pero extremadamente sensual muy a pesar de estar seria le interrumpio...

- ... quien no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será...  
- suspiro ... no creo que deba estar solo en estos momentos...  
- Él decidirá, Aioria, el estará bien, sabes que Kanon es fuerte.. no por nada es nuestro amigo...  
- ... si... es fuerte... mas no es de hierro... sé, sin siquiera verlo o sentir su cosmos, que esta sufriendo... en especial con esta unión de... de... – se quedo callado como indignado pero...  
- ¿de Saga y Mu?... – preguntó una voz igualmente ronca, solo que la pisca de sarcasmo y de frialdad no desaparecia a muy pesar de todo.  
- ¡¡¡Kanon! – El león grito asombrado, del como habia llegado justo a algunos pasos dentro de su templo, sin siquiera sentir su presencia cerca... aunque asombrado de el semblante frio y serio de el Caballero...  
- Veo que ya lo sentiste, pensaba que no lo harias por estar fuera del Santuario... veo que me equivoqué... – la voz que platicaba con Aioria, antes de que Kanon apareciera, salio de entre las sombras, para después mostrar en esa misma dirección, un par de ojos misteriosos, con la mirada afilada aunque con el destello de la sensualidad, después se escucharon sus pasos para que a la luz se distienguiera su figura perfecta de un hombre de 20 años, su cabello azul rey oscuro, caia por su espalda como una cascada de suaves hilos de seda, sus facciones parecieran a las de una pantera cautelosa y elegante, pero la sensualidad que desprendian cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, denotaba una atracción casi instantánea a quien la viera...  
- ... aunque hubiese estado a miles de kilómetros lejos del Santuiario, la conexión entre Saga y yo, es demasiada intensa y podria sentir lo que hace aunque esté en el otro lado de la tierra... Saga es mi Gemelo... deberías saberlo ya Escorpión...- dijo indiferente aunque se dibujó una minima sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Templo de Leo, mirar a Aioria con la misma mirada triste y melancolica y después dirigir su vista al templo de Géminis... su templo...

Su mirada se transforo de inmediato en una que pareciera no sentir nada, pero para Aioria y Milo, sus compañeros de parranda, sus acompañantes de juegos y risas, y a veces de la cama... sus amigos del alma, esto no era cierto, esa mirada era de Dolor, Kanon estaba sufriendo tal cual y lo habia dicho Aioria, y debia ser algo en extremo doloroso para que se acercara a sus dos compañeros... siendo que los tres tenian una espinita en el corazón, una espina que se enterraba a cada día que pasaba... a cada momento del día... a cada segundo de el tempo...

Milo caminó hacia Kanon y se posó detrás de el Gemelo menor de la tercera casa y le miro a su perfil, ciertamente Saga y Kanon eran tan diferentes, aunque físicamente se parecieran tanto... Kanon tenia los ojos más rasgados, su cabello era más claro y su piel más oscura, sus facciones eran sarcsticas y divertidas, muy al contrario de Saga que siempre parecia ser frio y determinado en cada acto y en cada palabra que decia... esto lo logró descubrir conviviendo con ambos gemelos, ya que jamás lo habia hecho, ni cuando eran aprendices todos ellos... recordó en ese momento que solia confundirlos como cualquiera que los viera por separado... ya que hasta se vestían iguales los gemelos, antes eran tan unidos, antes... eran hermanos de verdad...

Después de que Saga encerrará a su hermano en Cabo Sunión, todo el Santuario cambió radicalmente, solo que no era lo mismo con la vida de los gemelos, en el momento en que Saga encerrara a Kanon, pondría final a una infancia llena de felicidad y de unión entre ambos, ciertamente que Saga no sucumbiría ante los sueños de poder de Kanon, mas sin en cambio terminó siendo peor que su propio hermano... una prueba más que estaban unidos muy a pesar de todo... cuando sucedió lo de Hades y se enfrentarón en la casa de Géminis, Kanon les contó que sintio como otra cosa se rompia dentro de su ser, algo más profundo se caia a pedazos con cada mirada de odio de Saga, con ese desprecio con que le atacaba... era doloroso saber que Saga, quien siempre protegió a su hermano menor, terminara por renegar de él, y mucho peor... odiarlo a la muerte...

Milo posó su mano en el hombro de Kanon con todos estos pensamientos y recuerdos volando por su mente, en un parpadear recordó el como se conocieron, como se enfrentaron en los aposentos de Atenea y el como después de esa batalla donde fueron resucitados todos los santos, se volvieron de los caballeros más unidos, junto al Léon Dorado, Aioria de Leo... sonrio triste y le apretó el hombro para después girarlo hacia él y vio con tristeza como las esmeraldas de Kanon estaban empañadas con pequeñas lagrimas de dolor y dentro de su corazón sintio la opresión de el desconsuelo, el sentir como él tambien habia estado días así entre los brazos de Kanon y de Aioria, derramando las lagrimas de la despedida de Camus...

Le miro a los ojos y Kanon solo bajó la mirada, después Milo solo lo abrazó protectoramente, Kanon se aferro a su pecho sin decir nada, no pareciera querer llorar, no pareciera que quisiera que le vieran en ese momento tan intimo como lo es el llorar... se aferraba solamente al cuerpo del que fuese su mejor amigo... sintiendo las ganas de gritar la pregunta que anidaba en su corazón... "Por que?"...

Aioria por su parte, miró con nostalgia el como Milo hacia aquel acto de apoyo hacia su amigo... mientras el miraba el horizonte después y suspiro... era hora de dejar a un lado tu herida que no sangra a tal grado como lo esta haciendo la herida de Kanon, que acababa de ser reabierta y aun peor, habia sido agrandada con lo peor que se puede hacer, el engaño y la infidelidad... sinceramente sabia que Kanon y Saga no tenian una relación oficial, pero Kanon en varias ocasiones ya le habia dicho lo que sentía, y Kanon les llegó a contar que Saga le habia respondido que el tambíen lo sentia por él... mintiéndole seguramente al seguir amando a Mu de Aries... 

_ Mu de Aries... ¿qué siempre te meterás en la vida de nosotros?... por que no nadamás a mi me quitas lo que más amo... si no que también a Kanon... acaso tb te iras a arrastrar a la casa de Camus para herir a Milo?... eres tan maldito Mu de Aries para hacerlo?... _

Pensó el león dorado cuando sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, pero un suspiro le hizo calmarse y la brisa de esa tarde soleada y fresca tambien le ayudarón a mantener su juicio y no salirse de los estribos, sonrio triste ante sus pensamientos, no sabia que él mismo pudiese odiar de esa manera tan profunda, y solo por amigos y por el amor... que hace meses le parecia absurdo... que le parecia un juego de niños hasta que Shaka apareciera en su vida, ocupando su corazón por completo... suspiró por tercera vez y se giró para subir los escalones que le separaba de la pareja de sus amigos, que yacian aun abrazados, Kanon seguia escondido en su pecho sin querer decir nada, sin siquiera dignarse a hacer otra cosa que no fuese aferrarse a el y respirar... 

Milo solo mantenia su rostro recargado en la cabeza de Kanon acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, sabia a la perfección como dolía este tipo de cosas, como no saberlo si Camus de Acuario le estaba enseñando lo que era el verdadero dolor del alma... quizas su penitencia por cada amante que dejaba con el corazón roto... más sin en cambio en ese momento se olvidó de si solo para abrazar y dar su hombro para que Kanon llorara, pero este parecia que no queria llorar, que no queria sacar nada estando entre sus brazos... Aioroa llegó a su lado y miro a Milo, como pidiendo permiso a acercarse, Milo sonrio en forma de aceptación posando ahora sus manos en los costados de Kanon, Aioria se apoyo en la espalda del gemelo menor de la tercera casa abrazandolo con cuidado mientras restregaba su rostro, cual gato, en la espalda alta de Kanon... dándole apoyo y su cariño... a sabiendas que Kanon sentia cada una de esas caricias que tanto Milo como Aioria le daban...

- Kanon, no estás solo... asi como tú estas con nosotros, Milo y yo estamos contigo... – susurró el León, mientras le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo como estaba tenso, y como tenia los ojos cerrados, ya que se habia puesto de perfil para poder recargarse mejor del cuerpo de Milo.  
- Deja salir el dolor Kanon... recuerda lo que tú mismo me dijiste dias antes... no es bueno guardarse en dolor, ni el coraje... ningun sentimiento ni deseo es bueno reprimirlo... sabes que nosotros te entendemos... y te apoyamos... – Kanon suspiro pesadamente y dolorosamente, apretando más los ojos guardando silencio por unos instantes... hasta que...  
- ... duele... duele mucho... – susurró con la voz ya entrecortada aferrándose cada vez más a el Escorpión...  
- ... lo sabemos Kanon... lo sabemos... – Milo le acariciaba los costados mientras miraba a Aioria y susurraba esto a un triste Kanon que yacia en sus brazos...  
- Será mejor entrar al Templo...- Milo asintió, Aioria besó la mejilla de Kanon para separarse y guiar a Milo que aun acunaba a un cesconsolado Kanon hacia la parte privada de su templo.

Al entrar a la parte escondida del templo de Leo, Aioria abrio una de las purtas de madera para dejar entrar a sus amigos y que se sentaran ambos en el sillón de la sala mientras el iba a la cocina a traer algo de beber y algun aperitivo para sus amigos, intentando endulzar el momento de Kanon, buscando lo que más comian los tres, cuando no querian emborracharse... el chocolate...

Por otro lado, Kanon se sentó en el sillón de Aioria con la mirada baja y Milo se sentaba a su lado mirándole con tristeza, ese semblante en su rostro no le quedaba, y bien lo sabia Kanon, asi que medio sonrio triste, intentando que Milo no se preocupara tanto, pero la verdad eso no funcionaba mucho, ya que Milo sabia a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo el gemelo menor de la tercera casa del Zodiaco, Kanon sabia tambien esto a la perfección, asi que solo se recostó en el regazo de Milo, para recibir los mimos de este, caricias ingenuas y tiernas en si rostro y cabello, sintiendo como en su corazón existia el deseo de que no fuesen las manos de Milo, si no que fuesen las manos de su hermano... de Saga... sin saber el como fue, comenzó a dejar caer lagrimas por sus ojos... no se habia dado cuenta de eso... hasta que le ardieron los ojos...

Suspiró fuertemente, mientras se acomodaba aun mejor solo para mirara hacia el pasillo donde Aioria venia caminando con una charola de chocolates de todos los tipos que les gustaban a los tres, desde amargos, blancos, franceses (los favoritos de Milo y mios xD), italianos, capuchinos, con cajeta, con dulce, con caramelo, con cacahuate... en fin, de muchos tipos de chocolates que solía comer los tres... sonrio hacia Kanon que solo le miraba con la mirada humedecida y borrosa por las lagrimas que caian por sus sienes hacia el sillon y unas cuantas al pantalón de Milo...

Milo veia a Aioria que se acercaba y sonrio triste, sin dejar su labor de hacer los cariños a Kanon con intensa ternura, que solo le salia con ellos dos, los cuales eran sus amigos del alma, cuando lo necesitaban y con su eterno amor que sabia que seria difícil conquistarlo y tenerlo para siempre a su lado... dejando atrás todo tipo de rencores, malos entendidos, infidelidades, prejuicios, y muchas otras cosas más que les hacia que se separaran de manera cruel, aunque dudaba Milo que a Camus le afectara una cosa de esas, como una separación, siendo que siempre habia estado solo...

Milo y Aioria comenzaron a platicar de diversas cosas, en Santuario... las peleas, de amistades, enemigos... cosas así... hasta que Kanon se levantó y sonrio tristemente a sus amigos tallándose los ojos, entre limpiándose las lagrimas y bostezando de sueño... Aioria sabia que después de todo el tiempo que ya habia llorado en silencio, debia descansar un poco, tanto el como su corazón estaban cansados... demasiado cansados de tanto sufrir y llorar... asi que se levantó y tomo de los hombros a Kanon para guiarlo a su recamara entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él...

- Será mejor que duermas un poco... ya conoces mi templo, y si quieres quedarte unos días conmigo, sabes que no hay problema, lo mismo digo de Milo, dudo que se queje de que quieras estar con él... – Aioria sonrió amablemente y recostó a Kanon que le agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa triste... Aioria salio de la habitación dejando ya a Kanon acostado y cubierto por una sabana blanca mientras cerraba la puerta suspiró...  
- ... ni pensar que hace días asi estaba yo...  
- Si Milo, hace días asi estabas tú... deshecho... triste.. completamente dejado al dolor... – dijo en un susurro de palabras mientras caminaba a retomar su lugar frente a Milo quien bebia de su vaso tranquilamente...  
- Y dime León, donde pasaste la noche por que sé que no lo hiciste en tu templo... – le dijo con una sonrisa picara...  
- Ojala fuese lo que estas pensando Escorpión... pero no, estuve en el risco... sabes que a los tres nos gusta mirar la noche de Luna cuando estamos solos y heridos...  
- ... Shaka de nuevo ... verdad?...  
- ¿quién más puede ser?... suspiro Me siento a veces un reverendo tonto cuando solo lo admiro meditar en las mañanas y después le sigo hasta que se pierde entre su templo... sin atreverme a decirle nada... soy un completo cobarde...  
- No es cobardía Aioria... es miedo... el miedo y la cobardia no es lo mismo, tu tienes que saber en que momento hablarle...  
- ... sonrisa irónica si, como no, Milo, sabes perfectamente que no puedo nisiquiera acercarme a verlo por que el habla se me esfuna y las piernas me flaquean...  
- Síntomas de enamoramiento... – dijo monótonamente mientras bebia un poco de su vaso y comia un chocolate francés (xD).  
- Vamos... a ti no te pasaba con... ¿... o si?...  
- Si, si me pasaba con Camus... creeme que me costó mucho decirle lo que siento...  
- sonrisa de resignación vaya... no pensé que en verdad te sintieras así... nunca te vimos dudar, o por lo menos yo no lo hice... – agarra un chocolate...  
- Recuerda que nadie debe verme debilitado, y menos por el sentimiento, mi casa es reconocida por la más cruel y fiera, apasionada por la batalla y la sangrienta batalla... más no por amar a alguien...  
- Ya ya... a veces aburren tus sermones de lo que "cada casa representa"... me lo has dicho mas de mil veces...  
- Y aun asi no te los aprendes... – dijo en tono monótono y en burla a la vez...  
- Callate bicho  
- No me digas bicho, cachorro  
- No... soy... ningún... cachorro!  
- Jajajaja en serio? ... pues te sigo viendo como el cachorrito de Leo... jajajajajajajaja   
- Mendigo insecto... – se avalanzo contra Milo mientras el Escorpión se moria de la risa y Aioria le miraba con los ojos llameantes de orgullo, quedando en el sillon, Aioria encima de Milo...  
- Ah si, y que piensa hacerme el cachorrito de Leo ya que tiene a el Imponente Escorpión Celeste debejo de él... – en el rostro de Aioria se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más picara y en la de Milo una de complicidad, mientras que Milo rodeaba por la cintura a Aioria y se acercaba a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y morderlo suavecito... llegando a su lóbulo... y halarlo suavemente, haciendo que el León cerrara los ojos y suspirara extasiado...

Aioria sonrió ante el acto de Milo mientras le acariciaba los costados y buscaba tambien su cuello para comenzar a besarlo con algo de tranquilidad, no queriendo deborarlo, pensando como si fuese un dulce que se acabaría rapido si se lo comia tan hambrientamente... degustaria del sabor de Milo, todo el tiempo que pudiera... sacaria en el sus deseos y sus ganas de poseer a alguien... tenia ganas de amar y ser amado a la vez...

Milo por su parte estaba ya desabrpchando la camisa de el León para meter las manos a la piel de Aioria, siempre, la piel del León, le parecia en lo extremo deseable, junto a la de Kanon y por supuesto a la de Camus, eran tan suaves a comparación de todas las demás... aunque Milo fuese un amante de todos, y habia pasado por casi todas las camas de las doce casas, no habia encontrado mejor amante que Kanon en cuanto a la pasión se refiere, a la entrega, Aioria era el mejor y a hacer que Milo se entregará por complero... Camus simplemente no tenia igual alguno...

Aioria tampoco perdia el tiempo besando solamente el cuello de Milo, si no que también ya tenia sus manos debajo de la camisa de Milo que ya estaba completamente abierta y solo faltaba sacarla de los brazos para deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda... Milo por su parte  
Ya se habia deshecho de la camisa de Aioria de una manera sorprendentemente rapida, el León se sorprendia cada vez que llegaba a acostarse con Milo, ya que le mostraba cada días más cosas nuevas, mas rapidez y mas pasión... quizas los encuentros con Camus y Kanon, le habian enseñado que el tener sexo implicaba más que eso solamente... solo talvez...

Se incorporaron pero sin separarse y sin dejar de comerse el cuello mutuamente, mientras que Aioria aventaba ya la camisa de Milo para dejar el torso de este al descubierto comenzando a bajar por el pecho entreteniéndose en los pezones lamiéndolos y besándolos con un hambre feroz, ahora si, el león sacaba las garras... deborando al Escorpión que habia atrapado, pero que sin darse cuenta, ya le habia aplicado el veneno de el deseo en su cuerpo...

Milo se sento bien el en sillón y Aioria se sento en sus piernas una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Milo comenzando a restregarse contra su cuerpo, sintiendo en su parte baja, como el bulto de Milo, crecia rapidamente, endureciéndose y calentándose poco a poco, aunque sentia como el suyo propio alcanzaba el mismo estado que el de Milo, aun estaba consiente de lo que pasaba, sentia que debia detenerse, por Shaka, pero tambien por el lo hacia, por Shaka... para sacarlo de su corazón para siempre... sus manos se movían como serpientes por el pecho de Milo intentando complacer al difícil Escorpión que comenzaba a jadear por las sensaciones que Aioria le provocaba...

Milo sostenia por las caderas a Aioria, incitándolo a que no detuviera ni los movimientos, ni las caricias, ni los tortuosos lametazos y mordiscos en sus pezones, que lo estaban exitando soberbiamente... bajo después sus manos al trasero de Aioria para acariciarlo con pasión, apregando a su cuerpo el de Aioria, chocando estavez la entrepierna de Aioria contra su vientre, esto lo hacia para saber en que grado de exitación estaba el León,. En los labios de Milo se dibujó una sonrisa de picardia, ya que veia que aun podia generar deseo en el León, muy a pesar de lo que sentia por el Rubio...

Aioria se bajo de las piernas de Milo, recibiendo un quejido de desaprobación, mas al mirar a Aioria posarse entre sus piernas y mirar como con su mano acariciaba su sexo escondido debajo de su pantalón sonrio con más placer que nunca, acariciando el mismo la cabellera de Aioria con el deseo tatuado en sus ojos... Aioria no esperó a más y bajo el sierre del Pantalón de Milo para meter mano y comenzar a acariciar sobre la debil tela del boxer haciendo ya gemir a Milo, hechando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente apretando un poco el cabello de Aioria... de pronto, una voz y un aroma los distrajeron de su tarea...

- Con que se divierten sin mi, eh?... par de pillos... – una voz sarcástica se dejo escuchar haciendo que ambos amantes voltearán con una sonrisa picara hacia donde un cuerpo se posaba de lado recargado en el marco de una puerta con los brazos cruzados... después, esta persona se acercó a ellos sentándose al lado de Milo... que se relamio los labios... y alcanzo después los labios del otro mientras bajaba una mano a su entrepierna acariciándola por encima de la tela del pantalón de mezclilla...  
- Kanon... veo que ya te estas recuperando... – decia Milo entre el beso... que Kanon respondia con una pasión extrema...  
- Y después de esto, les aseguro que estaré mucho mejor...  
- Por fin... los tres juntos... – susurró Aioria desde en medio de las piernas de Milo, mientras liberaba ya el sexo de el Escorpión y bajaba como pocia el pantalón y el boxer juntos... dejando que la erección de Milo apuntara a su rostro...  
- Mira nada mas... que cosa tan hermosa tengo aquí para deborarme... – susurró relamiéndose los labios, tomándola suavemente entre sus manos y depuse engulléndola por completo, Milo gimio entre el beso mientras apretaba un poco la entrepierna de Kanon que tambien gimio un poco...

Kanon se levantó de su lugar para incarse en el sillon y bajar a Milo al suelo recargando su espalda en la aprte baja del Silon, Aioria seguia prendido de su pene masturbándolo con avivez acariciando los testículos con una mano y con la otra buscando la entrada de Milo... Kanon se colocó frente a Milo abriendo las piernas colocando cada pie a cada lado de la cadera de el Escorpión, mientras Milo se relamia los labios, mirando que exactamente a la altura de su rostro quedaba la parte baja del vientre de Kanon, sonrio con malicia y acaricio la entrepierna de Kanon mirándolo a los ojos.

Kanon se desabrocho el pantalón y bajo sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior , dejando ya libre totalmente a su miembro que aun estaba medio dormido, Miro a Milo entre suplicante y entre melicioso para que comenzara su trabajo que no tardo en hacer... comenzando a masturbar oralmente a Kanon mientras acariciaba sus caderas y su trasero palmeándolo un poco mientras seguia debotando el miembro de Kanon... mientras que el gemelo menor comenzaba a gemir entrecortadamente sintiendo como la boca de Milo hacia milagros... 

Después de un tiempo, se separó de Milo y lo levantó para después sentar a Aioria en el lugar que Milo tenia en un inició, sentado en el Sillón, mientras que el gemelo menor se incaba para comenzar a deborar el miembro de Aioria, le dirigia una mirada a Milo para que le penetrara... Milo sonrio placidamente y se colocó detrás de este, tomo el trasero de Kanon, abriendo las nalgas de este y mirar con andias su trasero y chupar dos de sus dedos para penetrarlo primero con uno u después con los dos seguidos, sacándolos un momento después y penetrarlo fuerte pero seguro... el sabia a la perfección que Kanon no le gustaba que tuvieran complacencias cuando le penetraban... en ese sentido solia ser algo salvaje... 

Eso le gustaba, asi que le penetró sin preámbulos comenzando a moverse y a gemir, mientras Aioria hacia lo mismo, y Kanon intentaba hacerlo con el miembro de Aioria en su boca... los tres estaban en la gloria, sintiendo como la lujuria les invadia en cada poro del cuerpo, mientras Milo poseída a Kanon y tambien era penetrado en la boca por Aioria quien parecia disfrutarlo demasiado...

Un poco después, Milo se separó de el para sentar esta ves a Kanon para que Aioria se sentara sobre el para penetrarlo por detrás... moviéndose sobre el gemelo menor de Saga, para Milo comenzar a masturbarse mientras miraba la escena donde Kanon tomaba por las caderas a Aioria penetrándolo con un rítmico vaivén que hacia que ambos gimieran a la par... Milo se cansó de estar solo y se acerco a los amantes lara unirse a la diversión...

Kanon cargo a Aioria para colocarlo incado en el sillón con el abdomen pegado al respaldo mientras seguia penetrándolo, Milo penetro de nuevo a Kanon... cambiando de papeles después de cansarse así... Milo se colocó en la posición de Aioria, incado en el sillón pegando su cuerpo a el respaldo mientras que el Kanon le penetraba y Aioria a Kanon simultáneamente... los tres gozando... los tres casi llegando al orgasmo... los tres tocando el cielo de la pasión y el infierno del deseo... los gemidos llenaron el templo completo de una escena de lujuria completamente intensa... los tres mejores amantes se estaban entregando a los tres, pareciera que era un triangulo vicioso que caerian una y otra vez...

El climax llegó para los tres, Kanon termino por derramarse dentro de Aioria y el León dentro del Escorpión, sintiendo como este terminaba por derramarse en la mano de Aioria que le masturbaba simultáneamente ... los tres terminaron exhaustos, Kanon jadeaba contra el cuello de Aioria y este el la espalda de Milo, mientras que Milo se apoyaba en el sillón intentando regular su respiración... Kanon se separo de Aioria saliendo finalmente de el con cuidado, repitiendo el metodo, Aioria se alejo de Milo, para que este cayera sentado en el sillón con un a sonrisota en los labios...

- Vaya... jamás... me imaginé... que los tres... hiciéramos tan ... buen triangulo... jejejeje... – el aire aun no regresaba... Kanon sentado con las patotas abiertas frente a Milo y Aioria sentado en el suelo...  
- Vamos... acaso no... creias que los...tres mejores amantes... de todos... no serian... de lo mejor... entre ellos?... – pregunto riendo Kanon, que apreciera que ya se habia recuperado de el dolor, mas como sus amigos, ya lo habia llorado, ya lo habia guardado y ya lo intentaba olvidar... Aioria solo se dejo caer en el suelo de su templo exhausto, Milo y Kanon sonrieron y cargaron a Aioria y lo aventaron a la cama... Aioroa les miro desconcertado...  
- Par de lujuriosos, no me digan que otra vez?- dijo con sonrisa picara aunque un poco cansada...  
- No sería mala idea cachorro, pero la verdad creo que los tres estamos algo cansados... jejejej durmamos un poco... – Milo se dejo caer al lado derecho de Aioria y Kanon se recostó al lado izquierdo de este, aun desnudos y todo, se abrazaron entre los tres para quedarse profundamente dormidos... intentado ahogar su dolor entre los brazos de sus verdaderos y unicos... Amigos...


	7. Cap 6 : Los años

Capitulo 6 : Los años...

La noche habia pasado trankila dentro del Santuario dorado en la casa de Géminis parecia que el amor, la armonia y el perdón flotaban en el aire, impregnando a la terncera casa de todo aquello que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no habia...

Mientras que en la casa de Leo, el sol saludaba a tres amantes que dormian placidamente abrazados, mesclandose sus suaves cabelleras, los brazos del mas chico de cabellera castaña, rodeaba del cuello al de cabello azul rey mientras que el más grande de los tres abrazaba al chico castaño por el cuello con la pierna ropdando a los otros dos cuerpos hasta llegar a enredarse por detrás de las piernas del chico de cabello azul rey... 

En la Unidecima casa, un chico de cabello azul oscuro descansaba contra la apred mirando el amanecer desde su templko, suspirando suavemente mientras posaba sus frios ojos en el horizonte, dandole a su estilo la bienvenida al Señor Sol... despues de unos momentos suspiro entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos sintiendo como a cada segundo algo dentro de el se rompia... terminaba desgarrandose dentro de su alma... e iba cayendo lentamente, tan lento que era tortuoso, era un dolor que mataba dia a dia...

Pasando al Templo más alto de todos, aquel templo sagrado de la parte más alta del Santuario Ateniense donde la voz de la Diosa Pallas habita, una silueta se muestra entre las sombras, caminando con trankilidad hacia el trono al final de una alfombra roja... el cual se miestra imponente con adornos de oro y cojines de terciopelo rojo, a un lado de este una mesita con botella de vino tinto y una copa de cristal cortado sobre una charola de oro. La imponenete silueta se sento pesadamente en el trono suspirando con decepción...

- Cada día que pasa... el Santuario se corropmpe más... deberia de tomar medidas... - suspiro de nuevo llevandose la mano a la mascara oscura para desensamblarma y con la otra mano secarse la frente para subir un poco el rostro para mirar un poco el camino hacia la puerta y suspirar d enuevo...  
- Te frustras demaciado Shion... - una voz trankila y a la vez sensual se dejo escuchar en el salon principal provocando que el patriarca cerrara los ojos y sonriera complacido...   
- Dohko... sabes que es la verdad... desde que quite la regla de las relaciones entre caballeros los muchachos están... sufriendo... esto no era lo que tenia en mente...  
- Shion... hiciste lo mejor... ellos han dejado de ser maquinas de matar...  
- están sufriendo...  
- Cuando se entrega el corazón se sufre... y tu lo sabes Shion... sufrurán más si aman y no pueden hacerlo por que ponen en peligro la vida de su amor... acaso no lo recuerdas Shion?- el caballero de libra se acerco al trono para inclinarse a tomar el menton del Patriarca y verlo a los ojos...  
- ... como olvidarlo Dohko... vivir más de 200 años con temor a perderte... mas de lo que tenia perdido... - las amatistas de mShion se opacaron con un manto de melancolia, las esmeraldas de Dohko brillaron con ternura...  
- Yo mismo lo senti... lo vivia como tu lo hiciste... amandote desde siempre... mirandote desde lejos solo pensando en tenerte... - se acerco suavemente entrecerrando los ojos apra depositar un suave beso en los labios de Shion el cual sonrio tocando la mejilla de Dohko con suavidad... regalandole otro beso en la frente...  
- Lo sé... sufrimos demaciado... y agradesco haber quitado la regla por eso... pero Dohko.. - dohko le silencio con el dedo indice en los labios... y sonrio... para depsues besarlo con trankilidad mientras le rodeaba del cuello haciendole levantarse... Shion tomo a Dohko de la cintura metalizada por la armadura de libra...

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo del tempolo, el pasillo finamente decorado con candelabros de oro que sostenian finas velas que iluminaban el pasillo, el cual tenia una alfriombra rija rsangre en el suelo y el las paredes pinturas de todos los estilos de la epoca antigua... Shion y Dohko terminaron pegados en la apred, Shion con la espalda contra el muro y dohko frente a el pegandose a su cuerpo... quien con un movimiento lento hizo que su armadura se formara unos metors lejos de ellos ... Shion dejaba que las manos de su amante entraran debajo de su tunica acariciando lo que más podia... 

Shion sonreia de emoción, adoraba ese tipo de encuentros con Dohko, esos pocos encuentros con él, ya que pocas veces podian verse, el en su templo y Shion mandando en Santuario, no podian verse seguido, pero aun asi esos momentos para el eran como tesoros... lo mismo pasaba con Dohko... quien cuando podia, le entregaba todo a Shion, poniendole todo a los pies, más de lo que el tenia ya... Shion gozaba de todos los lujos que queria, más se preocupaba po todos los demás...

- Shion... - susurró contra su oido... y se despego un poco para que sus amatistas y sus esmeralds se cruzaran... suavemente se acercaron de nuevo besandose con la pasión y el amor guardado por tanto tiempo...

Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar entre ambos amantes que dejaban caer la ropa lentamente, los besos se volvian mas apasionados y las manos mas jugetonas... los cuerpos unidos en uno en una danza de romance, amor, pasión y locura... una noche de pasion y entreha... una noche de Dohko y Shion...

La noche pasó trankilamente, em cada casa del Zodiaco parecia de nuevo reinar la paz, todo parecia volver a la normalidad ... en la recamara de Shion estaban dos siluetas en la cama entrelazadas de una mano por fera de la sabana blanca mientras que se miraban a los ojos... Shion sonrio apenado y Dohko le besaba la frente...

- Mi amor... - susurró Dohko mientras le abrazaba  
- Dime...  
- Dejarás de preocuparte?...   
-... yo...  
- Shion... recuerdas lo que te dije...  
- Si...  
- Entonces?  
- Me preocupan... en especial Camus y Aioria... Milo Kanon... todos...  
- Pero ellos son fuertes... han pasado tantas cosas... ellos saldrán de esto... vamos... calmate mi amor...  
- ... - suspiro...- esta bien Dohko... esta bien...

Susurro suavemente quedandose pensando entre los brazos de su aamnte si era lo que deseaba en verdad, si era lo que en verdad estaba bien, rogando a la Diosa Pallas que le dijera si era lo correcto... o no...


	8. Cap 7 : Escuché mal

_**Capitulo 7 : Escuché mal... **_

Las calles de la ciudad de Atheneas estaban desiertas... para él... aunque la gente pasase a su lado, el como si no se diera cuenta de que tenia guete a su alrededor, que platicaba, reia... caminaba, se apresuraba a llegar a un lugar... otros que simplemente disfrutaban un suave paseo por el centro... o ir de compras... pero para él... nada de eso importaba...

Habia salido del Santuario para dejar de verle, para dejar de sentirle... apra dejar de saber que existe... y queria hacerce a la idea de que el era un sueño, un sueño que era producto de sus más hermosas fantasias... una de las más romaticas y tiernas de todas...

Sonrio ante ese pensamiento...

Caminó y caminó por todo el el centro de Atheneas, entró a una cafetería donde trabajaba una de sus amigas y le saludo trankilamente...

- Aioria!... que gusto verte por aqui... pasa, sientate en lña mesa de siempre... te traigo algo? ...   
- No Mireya... bueno... solo traeme un café...  
- Un café como siempre te gustan leoncito... - la chica le beso la frente y salio disparada a la cafeteria... Aioria siempre pasaba por esos lugares cuando iba feliz de la vida por viveres para su templo, o para comprarle algo al chico que vivia un templo arriba de él... sonrio... cuando de pronto pensó verle... y solo era una chica en la calle que atravezaba la avenida, demaciado parecida a él... su cabello largo, lacio y sibio, su piel blanca y esa delicada elegancia que le hacia pensar en el más puro de los angeles... 

Sonrio de nuevo al recordarlo... Mireya regresó a la mesa de Aioria y se sentó para darle la tasa de café... Mireya Mirthon, era su amiga de ahi, una de las pocas chicas que le veia y no se derretiapor alguno de los caballeros de oro... y esa cafeteria, por esas ventajas, era la que los chicos de las doce casas visitaban muy amenudo...

Aioria sonrio y le dio las gracias a Mireya y sorbio del café caliente... afuera estaba haciendo frio, el dia estaba nublado y parecia que el sol no saldria... aprecia que ni los rayos de luz de los cabellos de Shaka, le darian Luz ese día... no ese día despues de lo que vio y escuchó...

**+   
Flash Back**

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
vivo en la desesperanza  
desde que tu ya no vuelves mas**_

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
con el nudo en la garganta  
y esque no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazon   
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz 

-... Shaka... por dios... tu lo sabes mejor que nadie...  
- No... ya no te creo... vete con él y dejame en paz...  
- Pero... Shaka yo te amo! ...  
- Y tb te amo Mu, pero no... tu te revolcaste con Saga sabiendo bien que yo rechacé a Aioria por ti... y tu que?...  
- Shaka... por favor... entiendeme... - el rubio le dio la espalda dispuesto a no escuchar más esplicaciones de parte del carnero que le hablaba desde detrás pidiendole que le perdonara... humillandose...

_**salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas **_

- Shaka... Saga... me dejó...  
- ... y... que quieres que yo haga?... que vaya y le diga que regrese contigo?...  
- Se fue... con Kanon...  
- ... - se detuvo en seco y suspiro... Shaka le volvio a ver con los ojos tristes... - Te amé Mu... sin embargo...  
- ... me amas Shaka...  
- ... es lo mismo...  
- No... no lo es... Shaka... por favor... perdonem... podemos volver a empezar...

Shaka solo se le wuedo mirando a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo... Aioria por otro lado, estaba entre los pilares de la casa de Virgo... estaba con el corazón roto...

_**Me propongo tanto continuar  
pero amor es la palabra  
que me cuesta a veces olvidar**_

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad...con el nudo en la garganta  
y esque no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazon  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz 

-... Mu... gracias... -se acerco y le besó la frente... Mu se quedó atonito... Aioria no pudo más... y salio del templo corriendo sin saber que ahcer... asi que solo se fue directamente a la cuidad Athenas... a caminar...

**Fin Flash Back  
+**

Cuando se dio cuenta, Mireya ya se habia ido, y la noche ya habia caido... el seguia con la misma tasa de café a la mitad, no podia terminarse esa pequeña ración de cafeína... suspiro y medio sonrio con melancolia, haciendose a la idea de que por lo menos Shaka no lo usó... y que le rechazó por ser fiel... cerró los ojos y salió del cpomerció para dirigirse a un parque en el cual caminó hasta adentrarse a lo más escondido de los arboles, ya no habia luz... estaba todo extremamete osvcuro... y se sento debajo de un arbol...

Miró hacia el cielo y le preguntó a su constelación que brillaba en el cielo... el por que... al parecer, ninguna de las estrellas de Leo le contestó... suspiro pesadamente y giro un poco su rostro para mirar la constelación de Virgo... y la estrella principal de la constelación parecia brillar con más inte sidad que nunca, cosa que le hizo sonreir tontamente a Aioria... 

- Veo que te gusta ver el cielo nocturno...  
-... ¿quien... ? -se levan´tó más una mano le sostuvo del pecho y le dejo caer en el apsto no levantandose, Aioria no salia de la sorpresa... mientras la bella figura se sentaba aun lado suyo...  
- ... es hermosa esta noche... cierto?...  
- ... Sha... Shaka... ¿que haces aqui?...  
- Vine... a acalarar lo que viste en Virgo hace rato...  
- ah... supiste que estaba en tu templo? -dijo bajando la mirada al suelo para jugar con sus manos con el pasto cortando una que otra hierba...  
- Si... senti tu cosmos... y dime... hasta donde viste y escuchaste?  
- No tiene improtancia, no te preocupes, no diré nada...  
- No es eso Aioria... dime, hasta donde viste?  
- ...- dudo en contestarle más...- hasta que le besaste la frente y le dijiste que gracias...  
-... ya veo... no oiste lo que dije despues... - Aioria nego con la cabeza y suspiro, siguiendo jugando con la hierba... Shaka sonrio y le tomo de las mejillas para que le viera a los ojos sin que el leon escapara... sonrio y le miró tiernamente - ... Te repitiré lo ultimo que le dije a Mu, lo que no escuchaste...  
- ... a... ja... - Aioria estaba más que sonrojado y nervioso... apretando un poco el pasto aun en sus manos...  
- Gracias a Mu... supe el por que te rechace esa vez... el por que no quise besarte Aioria... - el leon trago saliva... - por que, no queria ser un juego para ti... por que yo... te amo.. 

Aioria cayo en shock con los ojos abiertos como nunca... Shaka sonrio y se acerco a rozar sus labios con los de él, repitiendole ese "Te amo" varias veces... Aioria no lo creia, no se imaginaba que los albios de Shaka fuesen tan calidos y suaves... soltó el pasto y tomo a Shaka de la cintura para acomodarse y que el rubio quedara en cima del leon ... para que la espalda de Aioria wuedara contra el tronco y Shaka sobre el practicamente besandose...

Las caricias se hicieron intensas y los besos más humedos y candentes... y entre los jadeos de exitación la ropa desparecio, y mesclados con los gemidos de ambos amantes... los Te amo y los nombre de cada uno, se escuchaban cuales cantos de sirenas...

La noche les protegio mientras ellos se entregaban entre si para ser uno solo, para que Shaka fuese poseidon por su amor, y Aioria... poseyera a aquel que desde hace tanto le robaba el sueño...

Las constelaciónes de Leo y Virgo se juntaron esa noche como unca antes... como los amantes esa misma noche, bajo el manto de la noche oscura, la noche terna... la noche complice de los amantes más ardientes de todos...

Solo ellos dos.,...

Solo Shaka y Aioria...


	9. Cap 8 : Desde mañana no lo sé

**Capitulo 8 : _Desde mañana no lo sé_   
Pareja : _Sylphid y Valiente _Espectros de Hades   
Dedicatoria: _Nefissa_**

Caminando por el castillo Alemán, el castillo gobernado por Pandora, la princesa del Inframundo... el cabello rubio volaba debilmente sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos frios, crueles y sanginarios reflejaban cada una de las cosas que pasaban cerca de ellos... deteniendose en la puerta de una habitación, tocando levemente, y alguien desde dentro contestó...

- Adelante... - dijo una figura esbelta de cabello rosaceo que estaba sentado en la cama enemismado con el techo, con todo lo que tenia en su vista, era una peque sortija que le habian regalado tiempo atrás, su señor Wyvern.  
- ... -paso sin hacer ni un solo gesto con el rostro... solo mirandole con desprecio y altaneria... el chico de la cama solo sonrio con burla...  
- ¿A que vienes Basilisco? ...- dijo dandole la vuelta al anillo inspeccionandolo bien ... sin que ningun detalle se le fuese de la vista...

**Quiero agradecerte, tal vez quiero sofocarte  
Soy quien siempre te escuchaba, ese que siempre consuela  
Soy yo ese quien llamabas cada noche si llorabas  
Ese que ya un poco odias o que te da miedo ahora  
Si no lo recuerdas siempre estuve a tu lado.  
Incluso esa noche cuando, te sentías raro**

Sylphid se le quedo mirando con desprecio y subio la mirada en un son de altaneria, despues sus ojos azules oscuros brillaron con odio y crueldad...

- He venido... a lo que tu vas cada noche a mi prisión... - susurró suavemente con una sonrisa de medio lado caminando lentamente hasta la cama... Valentine se levantó asustado... el brillo en los ojos de Sylphid no le gustaba... para nada...  
- Alejate y dejame en paz Sylphid... -dijo con el temor en los ojos aunque sus facciones no cambiaban mucho de la frialdad y el inmutismo, la voz sono firme, mas aun asi, Sylphid no hizo caso... acercandose más y más...  
-... vamos... ¿por que huyes? ... -  
- ... Syl... tu tienes todo, el mejor amante de Antenora, Aiacos... tienes el mejor pusto de las casas... lujos a mas no poder... por favor... dejame...

**He soportado pero ahora que no me devuelves nada.  
Porque ya según tú tengo todo lo que yo esperaba  
Un aplauso fuerte marca cada nota.  
Un video bonito, un disco su portada.  
Novias tantas casi como si llovieran  
Pero de eso cada miedo no se entera.  
Corre el tiempo lleva mi vida a su lado**

Sylphid se detuvo con las ultimas palabras de Valentine y su sonrisa desapareció por ese instante, recordando que tenia razón la Arpía más... sin encambio que?... ¿de que servia todo si aquel que ahira asechaba que tenia su corazón en sus manos le rechazaba?... suspiro quedamente sin despegar sus ojos de Valentine... este solo le miraba...

- Syl... Sylphid... - le llamaba suavemente, mas el otro espectro no le contesó... no le hizo ningun gesto de ponerle atención alguna asus palabras, más su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos... 

- Por favor, no me asustes y dime que pasa... - dijo definitivamente Valentine acercandose, ahora el que retrocedia era Sylphid mirandole con odio... pero... con lagrimas en los ojos, se dio media vulta mirando por el espejo frente a la cama a Valentine incado en el colchón, y sus ojos afilados, humedos por el llanto...

**Y si ahora por mis lágrimas te hablo.  
Es por que cada rechazo recibido.  
Es solo un abrazo menos que te pido.  
Y entonces...**

Estuvo apunto de salir de la recamar, más aun asi no se atrevió, y se quedo ahi parado frente a la puerta, sin siquiera girar la perilla, sin siquiera rozar la madera...

- Syl... - se escucho de Valentine desde la cama, un dejo de lastima se dejó escuchar en la voz del espectro pelirosa...

- Sylphid... somos amigos... - dijo levantandose de la cama caminando hacia el otro espectro... Sylphid se giro tomando por el cuello a Valentine, este instintivamente llevo sus manos a el antebrazo de rubio...  
- No somos amigos... o acaso no lo recuerdas?... pekeño?... lo que me dijiste hace dos horas en la reunión?... - Valentine empalideción, no creyo que Syl se lo tomara tan... en serio...   
- Pe... sue... sueltame... -  
- NO!...  
- Syl... sueltame... Rada... - dijo con los ojos brillosos, Sylphid le aventó hacia la cama y se sento a horcadas sobre él mirandole con un terrible odio...

**Ya han pasado lentamente veinte días.  
Intentando añorar lo que decías.  
Y en cuanto dices solo que si ahora te viera  
Seria cabrón más de lo que te esperabas.  
Ya termino nuestra amistad hace dos horas.  
Y mi inconciencia enterrada queda sola.**

Valentine miraba con algo de miedo y estrañeza la actitud de Sylphid, aque espectro que fuese su mejor amigo, su mejor amante... y por que no, su unico amor... jamás creyo verle asi... no con él... no para él... sintio como se apretaba su pecho por dentro... le dolia verle asi, más elera orgulloso y frio, jamás dejaria ver lo que el sentia, no frente de Sylphid.,..

Por otro lado el rubio le asesto un golpe en el rostro a Valientine mietnras en sus ojos se derramaban sus lagrimas de odio... de odio, dolor y desamor... si, se habia enamorado de ese imbecil y ahora el le dejaba somo por una maldita sortija de compromiso que le diera el Wyvern... dos horas antes de ese momento...

Sylphid y Valentine habian llevado una perfecta relación hasta que hace 20 días exactamente, el Wyvern le declaro una devoción a Valentine, un adevoción con un amor inmenso... y Valentine confundo por su admiración hacia su juez, se dejó llevar para dejar a Sylphid solo... para dejarlo apra siempre... sin saber que perdia lo unico amado en este mundo...

**Toda esa toda esa magia que has estropeado.  
Te he visto caminar por encima del suelo.  
Y aun constantemente estando a mi lado.  
Llegue a sentirme tan tremendamente solo.  
Cada sombra de mis besos te escondía,  
Así pasaron fatigando nuestros días.**

Sylphid se levanto de encima de Valentine depsues de darle varios golpes certeros en el rostro al pelirosa, el cual no podia defenderse, los ojos llenos de dolor y odio del rubio, le hacian perderse en ellos, como cuando lñe miraban con ternura, con amor... con deseo... 

Sylphid se acercó a la puerta... y tomo la perilla apunto de girarla se detuvo por que Valentinele llamó...

- Te vas?... asi nadamás?...  
- No tengo nadamás que ahcer con el prometido del Wyvern...  
- Pe...-  
- Adios..- Syl azotó la puerta fuertemente despues de salir de la recamara, Valntine comenzó a llorar...

**Y por cuanto no soporte más tu olor.  
Duele mucho dedicarte mi rencor.  
Y entonces..**

El rubio salio del Palacio a caminar por los jardines oscuros para depsues salir a la cuidad alemana donde solo las calles y los autos, una lluvia torrencial le esperaba... caminando con las manos en los bolsillos miraba hacia el suelo dejando que las lagrimas salieran libres por sus ojos...

Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia un parke cerca de ahi y se sento en una banca sin preocuparse por nada más... el agua caia suavemente por su rostro confundiendo las lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia... mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de la banca metalica del parke...

Suspiró... 

- Valentine...

**Es que te soy deudor de emociones.  
Y cada sueño siempre nace, siempre muere.  
Tal vez ya lo sabias, si pero es distinto.   
Vivirlo en tu piel como paso ahora a mí contigo.  
Mi ciudad me hizo encontrarte y pagar  
Una canción no habla solamente de amor  
De corazón yo todavía te lo digo   
Aunque desde hace dos semanas no eres mas mi amigo...**

Cerró los ojos lentament ey por su mente volvieron todas aquellas cosas que Valentine y el hicieran juntos... más sabia que con el Wyvern seria muy feliz... talvez... solo talvez queria pensar que el le recordaria... eso queria creer... abrio los ojos y miró al cielo... recordando lo que habia dicho Val en la discusión, el tenia al mejor amante de todos... Aiacos de Garuda... sonrio suavemente... y volvio a suspiro...

- Talvez ayer... pero desde mañana no lo sé...


	10. Cap 9 : Fuerte no Soy

**Capitulo 9 : Fuerte no soy  
Pareja:** Radamanthys x Aiacos  
**Dedicatoria:** Kala-Vi

Un cuerpo fornido estaba sentado frente a un escritorio mientras tomaba de un vaso, un liquido café, un Wiskye en las rocas.. dejo la copa en su ligar, en una plataforma pekeña de madera sobre el escritoro que descansaba frente a el, mientras miraba unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa... suspirando resignadamente... dejo la pluma de lado y tomo uno de los domumentos recargandose hacia atrás, leyendolo con atención... de pronto sonó el telefono de su oficina...

- Señor... El Señor McBride le busca... - el hombre con piel blanca y cabello rubio fruncio el ceño e indico que le dejará pasar... girando la silla para ver el ventanal detrás de el, aun sentado en la silla giratoria de piel...

Una piel morena con ojos rojos y cabello negro azabache entraron caminando decididos, Aiacos McBride, esposo de Radamanthys Goldfried, tenian una vida aparentemente perfecta, sexo cada noche, salidas a antros, dinero, comodidades, más Aiacos exigia otra cosa... amor, atención... cariño de parte del Inglés que estaba sentado en su silla giratoria, como todos los dias, como a todas horas...

- Radamanthys...  
- Sabes que odio que vengas a mi trabajo...  
- .. estoy harto... - Radamanthys giro la silla un poco para verle de reojo, veia en los ojos de Aiacos reproche... Radamanthys pensó que seria como siempre, una pelea y despues con un beso Aiacos le eprdonaía... asi que suspiró y se levantó acercandose... Aiacos retroceció, Radamanthys se detuvo...  
- Por... que?  
-... estoy harto ya... vengo a entregarte el acta de divorcio Radamanthys... me voy...  
- ... q... que! ...- abrio los ojos enormemente quedandose frio... Aiacos le extendió el folder de color azul metalico...  
- .. Firna y seré libre...  
- Por que?... ¿por que quieres hacerlo?... me decias que me amabas, anoche me lo dijiste... - en su voz y su acento inglés se sentia como el dolor y la desesperación le invadian las cuerdas vocales...  
- ... Me das todo... es cierto... me das dinero, comodidades, me dejas salir a donde quiero... pero... solo... Radamanthys, estoy arto de salir siempre solo, de que me vean solo, de usar despues de tres años aun mi nombre de soltero... y tu?... viviendote en la oficina, como si no pudieras salir un poco antes, y cuando lo ahces, solo lelgas de mal humor, no me haces caso encerrandote en la recamara, yo duermo solo enla de invitados... estoy cansado de sentirme solo a tu lado... estoy cansado de amarte y no recibir aunque sea una pisca de tu maldito amor... - Los ojos de Aiacos se vieron vidriosos pero aun con el ceño fruncido...

**Me dices que te vas  
Porque ya no sopartas tu amarga soledad  
Que ya no soy romantico  
Como cuando te empeze a conquistar  
Que me olvide de los pequeos detalles que te hacian vibrar  
Que me robe una armadura de acero dificil de penetrar**

Radamanthys no daba credito a sus palabras, Aiacos hablaba en serio.. y le iba a perder... pero el no podia alejarse de Aiacos, el era todo en su vida, era cierto que ultimamente era frio... era distante, pero eso no significaba que no le amaba, o si?...

Se quedo pensando un momento, viendo dentro de su corazón... viendo en su alma fria, si realmente amaba a Aiacos, si no era asi, lo mejor era dejarle libre como él decia... cerró los ojos... habia demaciado dolor cuando el decia cada palabra... Radamanthys se dio cuenta que le amaba más que a nada... suspiro y se acercó tomando el folder... Aiacos le miró... con los ojos... no se sabia que era en realidad, habia de todo, amor, agradecimiento, arrepentimiento, dolor, ganas de matar a Radamanthys, de todo habia... pero ... el folder termino en la mesa sin abrirse... Radamanthys se acercó a Aiacos y le tomo del brazo sin hacerle daño... deslizando la mano hacia la del moreno tomandola con amor...

- Es cierto... todo lo que dices... es todo lo que he hecho... y sé que no es lo correcto... pero... - La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar, como matar el orgullo que siempre cargaba con él...?... como dejar de lado su maldita egolatria para decirle que le amaba más que a nada en este mundo?... suspiró...

**Se que en verdad todo lo que estas diciendo no lo puedo negar  
Y me lastima en lo profundo del alma que quieras terminar  
Mi mente loca al sentirte segura no supo valorar  
Todo el amor que tu me dabas me arrepiento creo que voy a llorar**

Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que salian, Aiacos suspiró mirandole, el tb intentaba contener las lágrimas, como explicarse la actitud de Radamanthys, acaso no le queria eprder?... pero el no ponia nada de su parte y eso dolia... dolia demaciado... cerró los ojos y se solto del agarre de su esposo aun...

Raamanthys se quedó quieto y bajo las manos lentamente mirandole...

- ... perdoname... - susurró tan bajo que si Aiacos se hubiera alejado otro paso más no le hubiese escuchado... aunque se detuvo, jamás en toda su vida de casados, ni de novios, le escuchó decirle algo asi... sabia que para el Señor Goldfried, su orgullo estaba por delante, sabia que eso era lo que mataba su amor a cada instante, pero... rebajarse a decir un "perdoname" era demaciado para su ego...

Giro suavemente Para verle... tenia dos alternativas, humillarlo y depsues perdonarlo, o irse corriendo de ahi, no queriendo saber más de el, nunca... suspiró... y se acercó a él mirandole a los ojos...

- ¿Que dijiste?... - Radamanthys le miró... y le acarició la mejilla, Aiacos no se apartó, más no cambio su actitud molesta con él...  
- Perdoname... te amo... y no quiero Perderte... -

**La verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba  
Mi voz se quiebra estoy temblando de miedo  
Pues sin ti no soy nada  
Si tu te vas me quedare muerto en vida mi mundo se acabara  
Sera imposible para mi existir sin tu amor sin tu cara  
Me ha arrepentido de todos mi errores te suplico por favor  
Que no me odies y que no abandones   
Porque fuerte no soy**

Aiacos le miró, aun no sabiendo que hacer... no sabiendo que responderle... asi que suspiró y se acercó a besarle... suavemente con delicadeza tomandole de la nuca, Radamanthys al momento quedando atonito con los ojos abiertos no respondia, Cuando Aiacos se dio cuenta de eso se iba a separar, pero dos b razos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y le apretaron al cuerpo de Radamanthys, besandole con una pasión que a Aiacos sorprendió... jamás antes Radamanthys le habia besado de aquella manera.

Radamanthys camino hacia el escritorio donde aventó todo, importandole poco ya, recostando a Aiacos con delicadeza mietnras le seguia besando... con delicadeza, separandose para verle a los ojos...

- Te amo... te amo y no podria vivir sin ti... - aiacos sonrio y le besó suavemente, con el rabillo del ojo miró el folder azul y se levantó... Radamanthys al verlo tomar el folder... se quedo estatico, acaso... el seguien... cone sa idea...

Aiacos sonrio y trozó en dos el Folder con todo y los papeles dentro de el... acercadose despues a Radamanthys que estaba sentado en el escritorio, acomodandose entre sus piernas rodeandole el cuello...

- Tambien te amo... -Radamanthys sonrio y llamo a su secretaria sin dejar de ver a su amado  
- Karla... cancela todas mis citas de hoy, voy a ausentarme todo el dia...- la chica sintió, ASiacos y radamanthys salieron de ahi apra ir a pasar su mejor día de todos, depsuez de dos años de casados...


	11. Cap 10 : Un secreto guardado

**centersize 16bCapitulo 10 /bi**_Un Secreto guardado... te vi con él/i/size_

**bPareja/b**: i_Saga x Camus x Shura/I_

**bDedicatoria**/bI _ScarletDiamond/I/center_

Paz... todo era paz desde que Apolo y Artemisa habían regresado al Olimpo y Atenea nos había devuelto a la vida, junto a todos los demás caballeros de bronce, plata... y nosotros los de oro que habíamos perdido la vida en esas cruentas batallas... pero... habrá una batalla que jamás se me olvidará... jamás...

Esa noche... la luna en todo su esplendor, parecía un día negro, el día negro en que todo el Santuario Ateniense se vería revuelto entre un manto de Oscuridad, miedo, terror... y sobre todo... traición... nuestra traición... la traición de Camus... Shura... y yo..

Cierro los ojos y aun veo a Mu tirado en el suelo, mirándome con sorpresa, quizás el se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, más entendió bien al luchar contra nosotros... un suspiro y veo a Shaka aun frente a nosotros con su rosario apuntándonos, un parpadeo para abrir mis ojos y me veo de nuevo frente a Camus y Shura guiándolos hacia la estatua, pero frente de nosotros, Aioria, Milo, y Mu... se enfrentaban a nosotros, con la misma técnica...

-... La exclamación de Atenea... – susurré suavemente mientras me miraba al espejo que me reflejaba, reflejaba esa tristeza en mis ojos, que jamás, nunca se podrá borrar... nunca... he escuchado unos pasos, y siento que es Kanon el que se acerca... medio sonrió, me da gusto que el haya decidido ser parte de las tropas de Atenea aunque no haya dejado sus escamas de general marino, el Mismo me lo había dicho hace días... si Poseidón el llamaba de nuevo, el ser iría, para ser el Comandante de las tropas de Poseidón... como yo lo era de los Caballeros de Oro...

Aun me sigo preguntando el por que me dijo eso... ¿acaso soy eso?... el comandante de los doce caballeros de Oro?... pero ... yo... el traidor más grande, que no dudaba en ningún momento matar a Shaka... que no dude un segundo en deshacerme de Seiya... que no dude en matar a Atenea...

Cierro los ojos dejando que el agua se deslice por ella como una suave caricia que apacigua el dolor que aun siento... suspiro debajo del vital liquido y entra mi hermano, Kanon... quien con una sonrisa me dice que podría ahogarme... y me jala del cabello, gruño pero en si me daba gusto tenerlo ahí... junto a mi en la casa de Géminis...

Saga... si sigues ahí te ahogarás, y no voy a poder de nuevo ir a ver el mar por que me recordaba tu "hermosa" cara debajo del agua... – dice en tono juguetón a lo que yo sonrió y por fin saldo del recipiente con agua sacando mi rostro para que le de el aire... Kanon sonrió, tiene una sonrisa picara, una sonrisa tan diferente a mi...

Le aviento un poco de agua al rostro en tono de juego mientras el sonrie y me mira con un puchero después de sentir el agua... me recrimina que sea un aprovechado con su inofensivo hermano, le miro con ironia...

Inofensivo tu?... aja... y yo soy la Reencarnación de Dionisio... .- Kanon me mira con desaprobación y salgo riéndome bajo, como siempre suelo hacerlo, ¿por qué no me sale una risa más viva?... por que?... acaso es el dolor y el recuerdo... o quizás será...

Saga... estás en tu templo?...

Si Camus... adelante, pasa, estoy de este lado, con Kanon... – Camus se adentra suavemente por entre los pasadizos secretos de la casa de Géminis, los pasadizos que conocía tan bien... al entrar saluda a Kanon con su típica seriedad... Kanon suspira y sale de may alegando que tanta frialdad y terminara siendo un amargado como aquellos dos... Camus no se inmuta y Saga le mira como queriéndole matar... Camus medio sonrie y Saga siente desmayarse... pero corresponde la sonrisa...

Bien he venido a verte Saga, hace tiempo que no te veía... no has subido al Templo de Shion, y sabes como se pondrá cuando te vea... – dice Camus sentándose en el sillón cruzando la pierna... mientras Saga se queda enemismado con esa presencia tan elegante...

Lo sé... Shion me matará si subo... aparte que ahora anda entretenido con Dohko... – digo con una sonrisa que Camus corresponde con una más suave y elegante que la mía tatuada en mis labios... después de una platica de miles de cosas absurdas, sobre Milo, Aioria y el como habían pasado muchas cosas... Camus se levanto del sillon y lo vi salir elegantemente... como me gustaría acercarme y decirle que no se fuera... que se quedara a mi lado... más sabia que eso jamás seria... el... el estaba con alguien más...

Pasaron tres horas exactamente y la aburrición era enteramente desconsoladora... así que bufé un poco y me levanté de donde me encontraba para caminar hacia la salida que daba hacia el sur de mi templo, contemplé la casa de Tauro y la de Aries... donde suspiré, aun recordaba todo... y de pronto, un suave aroma a perfume francés llego a mi nariz... no, Camus no estaba ahí, pero había dejado su aroma por todo el templo... y suspire cerrando los ojos...

... en negro te sienta mejor... – dije en un susurro suave que nadie podría haber escuchado ni aun estando a mi lado... así que solo abrí los ojos y miré hacia el horizonte, el sol estaba sobre el Santuario iluminando suavemente todo lo que podía tocar con los rayos de luz... más aun así, no faltaban más de dos horas para que comenzara a declinar el día...

Esperé todo ese momento sentando en las escaleras de mi templo, admirando el paisaje jugando con mis manos y un colgante del signo de Géminis que Kanon me había regalado ya hace bastante tiempo, era un colgante en forma de estrella y en el centro decía en Francés "Géminis"... y del otro lado con la constelación grabada decía mi nombre "Saga" ... Kanon tenia uno idéntico solo que en la parte de atrás decía su nombre, pero traía un Dragón de Mar grabado en el frío metal dorado...

El atardecer no tardo mucho en caer y yo aun seguía observando con mis pupilas verdes cada detalle de ese anochecer hermoso... aunque sabia que la noche era más hermosa... desde que caí en los brazos de Atenea muerto... la oscuridad reino todo mi ser, cosa que me hizo sentirme muy bien, por que la paz y la calma siempre me habían gustado, cosa que desde que Ares se apoderó de mi cuerpo había perdido...

Cerré los ojos y volví a recordar a Camus con la armadura negra de Acuario, su cuerpo espigado y su fría mirada, sonreí de nuevo... ¿cuántas veces había sonreído por el recuerdo de Camus frente a mis ojos mientras yo enemismado con el recuerdo perdía la cuenta del tiempo que estaba ahí?... no lo sabia... más cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que ya las estrellas iluminaban la noche, una noche fresca y tenue, que aprecia ser perfecta para salir a caminar...

Cosa que no rechacé en ningún momento... así que me puse de pie, colocándome el colgante en mi cuello y saliendo de ahí para caminar a donde mis pasos me llevaran... cosa que descubrí muy pronto... el bosque cerca de la casa de Acuario... sonreí al recordar nuevamente a Camus... caminé lentamente por entre la hierva verde que se ponía debajo de mis pies... y seguía y con la mirada perdida, viendo hacia donde podría ir... más... escuche un ruido entre los arbustos... y moví mi mirada hacia el sonido que provenía... parecían risillas...

Así que me acerque lentamente posándome detrás de un árbol para intentar ver entre la oscuridad de los árboles y la negrura de la noche... encontrándome en un pequeño claro,...dos siluetas que me atrajeron mucho la atención...

La primera silueta tenia el cabello largo y un poco lacio con un par de mechones echados hacia delante, su espalda daba contra un árbol el cual parecía soportar todo su peso y el de su acompañante que tenia el cabello corto y algo necio, al parecer era negro su cabello... su espalda daba directamente a mi mientras abrazaba de la cintura a la otra silueta... y escondía su rostro en el cuello del otro, mientras que el de cabello largo cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a suspirar...

En ese momento me di cuenta de quienes se trataba...

Camus... y Shura...

Algo dentro de mi se encendió, y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando escuche un pequeño suspiro más largo y profundo proveniente de la garganta de Camus... así que me detuve y me quedé detrás del árbol... mirando... solo mirando como las manos de Shura viajaban por el bien formado pecho de Camus meciéndose debajo de la camisa de este quien solo suspiraba y pedía más con sus suspiros suaves... enredando sus manos en el cabello revuelto de Shura...

Me hinqué, había algo que no dejaba apartar la mirada de ellos dos... no podía dejar de verles... y solo me hinque con ambas piernas abiertas... sintiendo como debajo de mi pantalón alguien despertaba... negándome a mi mismo a creer que eso me excitara...

De pronto vi como Shura tomaba la pierna de Camus y le hacia que le rodeara la cintura apoyándose en el árbol...Camus suspiró cuando Shura comenzó a frotarse contra el y de los suaves y finos labios franceses salió un jadeo suave agregado a un "si " ... yo solo seguía mirándoles, no podría dejar de hacerlo... mientras entreabría mis labios por que comenzaba a faltarme el aire, y comenzaba a tener una especie de acaloramiento extraño...

Shura termino de sacar la camisa de Camus mientras el propio Shura ya estaba con el torso descubierto... atacando con sus feroces labios el cuello y los hombros de Camus, sin dejar de moverse, se notaba que Camus lo disfrutaba mucho... Camus no dejaba de jadear y cada vez lo hacia mas fuerte... y con un toque de pasión aun más acentuado que el jadeo anterior... era demasiado para mi... pero en lugar de irme, me apoye en el árbol detrás de mi con los labios completamente abiertos jadeando suavemente... sentía que debajo de la tela de mi pantalón alguien me gritaba que le atendiera... y no tarde en hacerlo...

Lleve mi mano a mi muslo el cual acaricie sobre la tela de mi pantalón hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba esa parte que pedía atención inmediata y sin dejar de ver el espectáculo que daban Camus y Shura, comencé a masajear levemente sobre la tela... mis pupilas verdes estaban puestas sobre Camus y Shura, que ahora estaba prácticamente desnudos, Shura solo estaba en bóxer y Camus estaba con los pantalones a medias en las rodillas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando vi a Camus de esa manera, era realmente un cuerpo deseable... de pronto miré como Shura bajaba por el abdomen de Camus y este dejaba escapar suspiros suaves, más después de un momento, grito de manera placentera, cosa que me indico dos cosas, una, que Shura había atrapado dentro de su boca la erección de Camus y dos, que yo me había excitado más de la cuenta... ya que me dolía solo masajear sobre la tela... y deseé en ese momento ser Camus...

Bajé el sierre de mi pantalón lentamente sin dejar ver la escena, Shura se movía contra Camus en una insinuante maniobra de sensualidad, Camus tenia en su rostro la expresión del placer infinito... moviendo sus caderas contra el rostro de Shura... una danza completamente enloquecedora... yo deje escapar un gemido cuando mi mano liberó por fin mi erección y con mis dedos abracé esta para comenzar a subir y bajar mi mano a lo largo de mi miembro... cosa queme hizo sentir un inexplicable placer...

Cerré por un momento los ojos y cuando los abrí Camus tenia una de sus piernas sobre el hombro de Shura, y este sin perder su trabajo acariciaba el trasero de Camus, de pronto, este dejo escapar un gemido más alto, al parecer uno de los dedos de Shura habían irrumpido dentro de Camus haciendo que este exhalara aire con fuerza... mientras se seguía moviendo contra Shura... yo detuve por un instante mi trabajo para que mi dedo pulgar se entretuviera en la punta de mi erección, Shura se había detenido... y ponía de espaldas a el a Camus...

Camus suspiro cuando sintió a Shura detrás de el... así que alzo un poco las caderas, sabiendo lo que vendría, y un gemido por ambos se dejo escuchar... me había dado cuenta de que Shura había penetrado a Camus de forma lenta, cosa que a ambos parecía agradarles... Shura se inclino hacia delante para besar la nuca de un jadeante Camus, algo debió susurrarle por que Camus gimió más fuerte... mientras comenzaban a danzar suavemente uno contra el otros...yo por mi parte no dejaba de masturbarme tan suave que aprecia una caricia, una caricia negra... en ese instante desee ser Shura... penetrar a Camus, el ser más frió... aunque sabia, o intuía por el placer que derrochaban ambos, que en este instante era todo lo contrario...

Noté como las embestidas de Shura comenzaban a aumentar mientras que mi mano lo hacia también contra mi erección que sentía tan caliente como jamás lo había sentido suspiré cerrando los ojos cuando en mi vientre el cosquilleo clásico de la eyaculación pico suavemente... calentándome el vientre y de paso a mi miembro que era rodeado por mi mano... abrí los ojos y miré como Shura masturbaba a Camus mientras este seguía penetrándole con una fuerza sorprendente... quizás quería entrar en el hasta el fondo, y parecía lograrlo...

Camus dejo escapar un gemido y Shura al unísono con el... notando como ambos jadeaban y el movimiento iba en decremento, levemente se iban deteniendo, en ese momento sentí como mi mano estaba húmeda y de mi garganta salía un gemido que apagué mordiéndome el labio inferior... para que no descubrieran que había un polizonte cerca que les observaba... más no diría nada de lo que había visto, puesto que podría salir con ellos manchado, así que lo tomaría como entretención cada noche, y quizás... solo quizás... traería a Kanon conmigo...

Shura salió de Camus lentamente y se dejo caer en el pasto... y Camus sobre Shura mientras intentaban regular su respiración se abrazaron suavemente... Shura parecía no tocar a Camus por que con ambos brazos se apoyaba en el suelo, mientras que Camus descansaba sobre el cuerpo del español... poco a poco yo también recupere mi respiración y cerré los ojos... y me di cuenta que mi miembro estaba como si nada dentro de mi mano, sonreí satisfecho y me acodé de nuevo... esperaría a que ellos se fueran APRA salir de mi escondite... y poder irme...

No esperé mucho, puesto que Camus se levantó de nuevo con el semblante frío y tomo su ropa vistiéndose... Shura le acompaño con una sonrisa, pero Camus ni le esperó, solo salió del bosque en dirección de su templo, donde vi que se encendieron las luces por un momento, quizás tomaría un baño, sonreí... tenia ganas de visitar a Camus, pero después de esta escena no sabia ya... y menos con la ultima reacción que tuvo... Shura por su parte miraba el templo de Acuario resignado... escuchando oírle decir...

... siempre es lo mismo contigo Camus... ¿por qué no te olvidas de el y ... me dejas amarte?... – me quedé atónito... Shura amaba a Camus, y más Camus ... amaba a alguien más... alguien que no conocía... o quizás si, pero eso, después lo descubriría...

Shura desapareció entre la maleza... así que me levanté de mi escondite y me pose donde antes Shura... para ver el templo de Acuario, como las luces se apagaban, y algo dentro de mi me decía que fuera a verle... pero tarde ya, parecía ser la casi media noche... así que tome la decisión de ir y suspirando bajé el peñasco que daba justo a la entrada del Templo circular de Camus...

Entré sin darle hacer mucho ruido más... escuche unos sollozos de la parte privada de Camus, así que aceleré el paso para llegar rápido a donde estaba Camus... y lo encontré en su cama, con el cabello húmedo llorando a lagrima suelta... al acerarme una punzada en mi pecho ... algo extraño... mi retrato estaba entre sus brazos, Camus estaba dormido... más aun así lloraba... sonreí suavemente y me senté en la cama haciendo que Camus se exaltara y se levantara corriendo de la cama escondiendo mi retrato... no queriendo que lo viera...

Le sonreí levantándome hacia él... y le tome de las mejillas depositando un beso suave... que para mi sorpresa fue respondido con ternura... tomándome de la nuca... me separé de él suavemente y le vi a los ojos...

Cami... ya vi el retrato... – susurré y el aprecio quedar asombrado, no me dijo nada , mas que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar... así que le besé nuevamente y le abracé... y bese suavemente su frene...

¿Qué... que haces aquí Saga?

... vine por ti... vine para quedarme a tu lado... – susurré suavemente y sentí como Camus se escondía en mi pecho, sonreí y le tomé del mentón para que me viera a los ojos, sonreí de nuevo... y en mis labios se formo la palabra "Te amo"... después le besé... el comenzó a llorar suavemente, y le limpie las lagrimas con delicadeza con mis labios...

Sa... Saga... te ... te amo Saga... – me dijo con la voz quebrada aun, yo solo le besé con ansias, terminando con una danza de cuerpos suave, que parecía ya no ser solo sexo... si no que estaba impregnado de amor verdadero...


	12. Cap 11 : Regresa a mi

**Capitulo 11 : Regresa a mi   
Pareja:** _Shaka x Kanon_

**No me abandones así,  
hablame solo de ti  
ven y devuelveme vida  
la sonrisa qe se fue **

Estaba parado en la en risco de Cabo Sunión, estaba, como pocas veces, con los ojos abiertos... no supe en que momento fue, pero llege ahi, y sabia que llevaba ya gran rato parado en ese risco tan peligroso enmedio de las ruinas de Poseidón.

Suspiré lentamente cuando una ola se estrello contra las rocas bajo mis pies, mi cabello volaba contra la brisa marina, y yo, con el corazón roto y solitario...

¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado?... ¿cuanto tiempo habia tenido que esperar para que siquiera lo volviera a ver, y de repente... zas... se volviera a ir de mi vida?...

Lo extraño, debo admitirlo, extraño sus manos... extraño su voz, extraño sus palabras, extraño como me hacia el amor... extraño cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo, cada uno de los detalles que tenia conmigo... cada momento que pasabamos juntos...

Cerré los ojos... y vino a mi un recuerdo... me apoye en uno de los pilares rotos de las ruinas y suspiré con dolor... recordando como era feliz... hace tanto tiempo... junto a él...

**Una vez más  
tocar tu piel  
tanto suspirar  
recuperemos lo que se ha perdido **

Flash Back 

El Sexto templo, el templo de la virgen, habia estado en paz todo el día, hasta que unos pasos resonaron suavemente en el frio marmol que soportaba el peso de aquellos pasos que se acercaban cautelosamente hacia una flor de loto hermosa, que se levantaba majestuosa frete a sus ojos verdes, sonrio al ver que sobre esa flor de marmol, esculpida cuidadosamente, estaba una figura aun más hermosa...

Sus rubios cabellos caian sensualmente por su espalda... y su rostro angelical estaba como tallado en el mismo marmol blanco, como si fuese un verdadero angel enviado por los dioses... al acercarse, se detuvo momentaneamente para ver esa figura frente a el, admirarla...

- Kanon...  
- Shaka... 

Cuando Shaka escuchó su nombre, bajó de su posición para ponerse frente a su visitante y saludarlo con una sonrisa tierna, el otro, le correspondia con una mirada de amor... Shaka dejó ver sus hermosos zafiros hacia el gemelo menor, cuando este, sin esperar más, le tomo entre brazos y le besó suavemente en los labios...

- Mi amor...  
- Te amo Sjaka... te amo... mi dios...

Fin de Flas Back 

**Regresa a Mi  
quiereme otra vez...  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi **

Si, aun recuerdo cada caricia tuya, cada beso que me dabas, tan cálido... tan... tan lleno de amor... ¿por que te fuiste?... ¿por que tenias que ser ahora de nuevo mi enemigo Kanon?... por que?... 

Yo te amo´... te amo más que a nada en este mundo... Kanon yo te amaba. yo entregaría mi vida por ti... y te tenias que ir... te tenias que ir solo por que... Poseidón volvió a resurgir, y tu... tu...

Tu solo quieres poder...

Debería odiarte... deberia maldecirte... deberia... deberia...

**Dime que si  
ya no quiero llorar  
Regresa a Mi... **

Sentia como la vida se me iba con cada lagrima derramada, cada lagrima que caia al mar... cada lagrima que me quemaba la piel... y sentia como la brisa marina me carcomia aun más el rostro que alguna vez fue besado con ansias por Kanon... suspiré... suspiré aun más fuerte...

Aun recargado en el pilar destruido, me deslicé hacia abajo, quedando sentado en las rocas del peñasco de Cabo Sunión... mi rostro estaba totalmente caido... estaba mirando hacia el mar... mirando el azul del mar que me recordaba su cabello... y de pronto... miré a un lado mio, que entre las rocas, nacia una flor...

La arranque... y la miré detenidamente... se parecia a Kanon... frágil... ... Kanon era tan facil de quebrantar... tanto... que, me sentia obligado a protegerlo...

Sonrei cuando recordé esa noche de tormenta y Kanon llegó llorando por haberse peleado con Saga... lo recuerdo bien, fue la primera noche que hicimos el amor...

De nuevo una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla...

**Extraño el amor que se fue  
extraño la dicha tambien  
quiero que vengas a mi  
y me vuelvas a querer **

Me levanté al fin y al cabo... el cielo ya estaba oscuro, el color azul oscuro... sonrei al ver ese espectaculo estelar, y de pronto, encontré la constelación de Géminis... y me pregunté...

¿Quien eres de los dos... 

... Castor... o Pollux... ?

Caín... o... Abel?...

Suspiré de nuevo... y me vi caminando por entre el Partenón, dirigiendome a mi templo, el cual al llegar noté como nunca antes, vacio... solo... frio... aun más frio que el propio Templo de Acuario...

Me quedé en la entrada mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo, esperando... esperando a que llegaras, asi como lo hacias antes... asi... como... siempre lo hcias cada noche...

**No puedo más  
si tu no estás  
tienes que llegar**

Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado... 

Senti de nuevo que mis ojos se quemaba, y despues senti un leve cosquilleo en mis mejillas y depsues un ardor en ellas.mis ojos tambien ardian...

Comenzaba a llorar de nuevo... me sentia solo, me sentia vacio, me sentia... mal sin ti...

Cerré los ojos y no por que los quisiera traer asi, o por mi costumbre, si no por que ya me dolian mis pupilas de tanto dolor, de tanto llorar... de tanto, repetirte con mis ojos... que regresaras, que volvieras, que... por favor, no te fueras de mi vida...

Nada servia... nada...

Tu simplemente no volvias...

**Regresa a Mi  
quiereme otra vez  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio   
cuando te separaste de mi**

Dime que si  
ya no quiero llorar  
Regresa a Mi... 

Me interné entre las sombras de mi templo, no queria saber nadamás por ese día, queria perderme entre los brazos de el dios del sueño, queria perderme para siempre en ese sueño profundo y jamás despertar, y si lo hacia... ver tus ojos verdes, mirandome como siempre, con ese amor infinito, que decias tenerme...

Más todo era en vano, bien sabia que no volverias, bien sabia que jamás regresarias... me sentia tan mal, al saber esa cruel verdad, pero debia aceptarlo, noe ras para mi ni yo para ti, tu eras de el Reino del Mar, yo del Reino de la Tierra...

Tu servias al dios enemigo de la mia...

Tu eras mi enemigo... pero...

**No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti  
devuelveme la pasion de tus brazos **

Cuando encontré mi recamara, me adentré a ella... y cerré la puerta detrás de mi... suspiré cuando me senté en la cama y acaricie las sabanas blancas que la vestian sutilmente... si, tu me habias enseñado que la cama era indispensable, que no solo en mis cojines debia dormir, más... 

¿de que me sirve la cama ahora que no me cubres tu?... 

De nada...

Suspiré recostandome en la cama de lado, mirando un punto fijo en la nada... un punto que en si no veia nada, no miraba nada, mi mente solo estaba en un lado, al lado de Kanon... cerré los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como mis parpados eran la cura al ardor de mis ojos, y agradecian con una calma...

Ojalá asi fuese de facil ... ojalá asi fuese de fácil tener paz dentro de mi... y dejar de amarte, necesitarte... de suplicarte...

- .. regresa a mi... Kanon... -susurré ls ultimas pálabras del Día... y me dejé vencer por el sueño, o más bien por el cansacio de tanto estar llorando... al amor ... que... se habia ido lejos...

**Dime que si...**

Regresa a mi... 


	13. Cap 12 : No

Viajando lentamente por la gran ciudad, unos ojos turquesas miraban a su alrededor, nieve... caía nieve, era la época cuando el frió se apoderaba de todo, y la nieve cubría por donde caía... vistiendo los edificios y el contexto en un vestido blanco, tan puro... tan suave... tan frió... como el...

Bajo un poco el cristal polarizado de la limosina donde iba sentado, admirando el paisaje, y cuando abrió el cristal, el aire frió le dio de lleno en la cara, sintiendo como era una brisa refrescante, y aunque me gustaba la sensación a la vez la odiaba, ya que le recordaba a el... a el... solo a él...

Cuando llego al lugar de la cita, bajo de la limusina y se coloco el abrigo y la bufanda para entrar al elegante restaurante donde aquel chico de ojos azules le esperaría...

Cuando entró, el jefe de meseros le recibió con una cálida sonrisa que Milo no respondió, solo le dio el abrigo y la bufanda para que los guardara mientras otro empleado le indicaba en que mesa debía esperar a Camus.

Cuando llego a la mesa, se detuvo, ahí estaba, sentado mirando hacia fuera, recargando su mentón en la mano mirando la nieve caer y cubrir todo... sintió como una punzada dentro de el le decía que fuera y le abrazara, olvidando todo...

Olvidando su frialdad...

Cuando se acercó, Camus volteo a verlo con esa mirada inexpresiva y Milo se sentó frente de él, la guerra de miradas, una fría e inexpresiva, la otra llena de pasión y rencor... resentimiento... aunque ambas... con amor mutuo... muy dañado pero al fin era amor...

No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti

Milo... –comenzó Camus con una voz suave, extendiendo su mano hacia la de Milo que estaba en la mesa, más la mano de Milo se deslizo para evitar el contacto, Camus encerró su puño y no insistió más con aquel, toque...

Aquí me tienes... ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?... – Milo le miró directamente a los ojos... más Camus sonrió suavemente...

Me alegra que... hayas venido... mi amor... – dijo suavemente... Milo negó levemente...

No... no soy más tu amor... – Camus quedo de hielo

Pe... pero Milo... – Milo negó... Camus le miró con una tristeza profunda.

No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en plural  
La retórica es tu arma más letal

Camus le tomo la mano, y aunque Milo intentaba zafarse, Camus apretaba fuertemente... mientras le miraba a los ojos... mientras le suplicaba que no le hiciera aquello... que él le amaba, desde siempre...

Deja de engañarme... deja de engañarte... Camus... no me amas...

Yo siempre te he amado Milo, lo sabes... solo que...

Solo que eres el más frió de todos... solo que jamás has sido un poco cariñoso conmigo... solo eso... –Milo volvió la mirada molesto... no quería verle... en ese momento el mesero llego a pedir la orden, la cual Camus pidió en francés, Milo solo se le quedo mirando...

Camus sabia perfectamente los platillos favoritos de Milo, eso lo hacia bien, eso eran puntuación para Camus, más... la frialdad de todo en él, de cada facción de Camus le hacia perder toda esperanza de verle... toda esperanza de que cambiase aunque sea un poco, por él... por ambos... por el amor que... se tenían...

Milo no dudaba del amor de Camus, pero... pero... ya no soportaba...

Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre comentarios de Milo sobre la cena, las miradas y sonrisas frívolas de Camus, que eran lo que callaban al chico de ojos turquesas... esas frías miradas, esas sonrisas tan inexpresivas... esas eran las que le alejaban a Milo de Camus, eso era lo que a Milo le lastimaba... el poco afecto de Camus...

La cena terminó y ambos salieron del restaurante en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ambos subieron a la limosina de Milo, después de pasar por los abrigos y las bufandas, aunque habría que decir que Camus no la necesitaba mucho, él amaba él frió y para él, esa época era la mejor, cosa que Milo, odiaba, pero... por Camus hizo todo...

...todo...

Acabó de un viaje lento, un viaje que para Milo parecía interminable, Camus por su parte solo se limitaba a ver el paisaje blanco y puro, tan bello ante sus ojos que se maravillaba cada vez que veía algo así de esplendoroso...

Llegaron poco después al departamento de Milo, el cual bajo de la limosina y abrió la puerta de Camus, este sonrió más Milo no le respondió ante la sonrisa, Camus se extraño... Milo jamás rechazaría una sonrisa... y menos una de él, y más cuando era así de tierna...

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

Al entrar al departamento, Milo dejo su abrigo en el sillón y se fue directamente a la barra a servirse su vino tinto tan ansiado, Camus sonrió... y se acerco a Milo y de paso dejar el abrigo junto al de Milo...

Milo... -susurró contra su oído mientras le abrazaba por detrás, Milo solo le miró por el espejo de el minibar de madera, con ojos llenos de rencor, y de algún tipo de odio... Camus no se inmutó... amaba a Milo, y quería una oportunidad...

Otra más...

... la ultima quizás.

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento

Milo se escapó del abrazo de Camus, y aunque en el fondo no quería separarse de su frió calor, tenia que hacerlo, el ya no podía más... no resistiría más dolor y más frialdad de Camus, y siempre era lo mismo... el día en que Milo le decía algo... Camus era el más tierno, dulce... el mejor de todos... después...

... después todo volvía a empezar...

Milo se acerco a el ventanal que tenia el la sala, miraba hacia la ciudad blanca por la nieve y cerró los ojos bebiendo un poco de su vaso, el liquido rojizo oscuro se deslizo por el suave cristal llegando a sus labios carnosos... Camus... solo le miraba expectante... sabia lo que paso, sabia todo lo que Milo sufría u bajó la mirada...

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

Camus se acercó de nuevo a Milo, pero esta vez solo se acercó al grado de quedar a centímetros separados el uno al otro... más no lo tocó no se atrevía ya a hacerlo... mientras que el con los ojos cerrados suspiraba, Milo miraba hacia la ciudad con esos ojos llenos de un dolor acallado desde mucho tiempo atrás...

Camus suspiró...

Milo... yo... –no supo que decir, y aunque sabia que tenia que decir algo... no supo que decir en si...

Calla... –susurró Milo al verle por el poco reflejo en el ventanal... – calla... solo calla... – Camus se destrozo en ese momento.. sintiendo que con eso, todo se había terminado... y solo atino a abrazar de nuevo a Milo...

Por favor... Milo... – Milo ni se movió, nisiqueira respondió el abrazo, su dolor era tal que no quería más, y al ver a Camus así, seria acrecentar su dolor... y ya no quería más...

Espero que no esperes que te espere  
Después de mis 26  
La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies

Aparto con su brazo a Camus, y se acerco lentamente hacia la mesa del minibar en su sala, dejando ahí el vaso, mirando a Camus después por el espejo, después se giró a verle a los ojos directamente... Camus noto en ese momento, todo el daño causado por si indiferencia... y se quedo como la nieve, blanca y pura, fría... fría hasta más no poder...

Atónito del descubrimiento Camus quiso acercarse más la mano de Milo se lo impidió...

No te acerques Camus du Verseau... – Camus se quedo hecho piedra aun más, Milo jamás le había llamado por su nombre... solo una vez... cuando le pidió ser su pareja... eso... le dio mala espina...

Mi... Milo... tu... –

Calla... –dijo con el mismo tono de voz... – calla que no quiero oírte, ahora escúchame...

Pero Milo...

Que calles! ... ya no soporto esto Camus, ya no... – Camus se desplomo... sus ojos miraron directamente los de Milo...

Yo te amo!

Mentira! – las lagrimas en ambos pares de ojos no se hicieron esperar, Camus se convulsionaba desesperado entre los sollozos... Milo por su parte solo dejaba salir las lagrimas de ese par de ojos que solo se les veía el rencor... después... se volvió para no mirar a Camus... suspiro...

Camus se volvió a acercar y Milo solo le empujo, sin decir nada, se alejó de el...

No soportaba ver ni oír llorar a Camus, pero su dolor era más grande, era la primera vez que era egoísta con Camus, pero Camus siempre fue el que pensaba en si mismo y Milo, salía sobrando, para Milo jamás había tiempo, ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra de aliento... no había nada...

Eso ya era el colmo...

... ya...

Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar  
Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas

Camus intento de nuevo acercarse, más la mirada de Milo era más que referencia que no quería acercarse a él... que no lo quería ni ver... así que solo se sentó a su lado sin decir nada... Milo tomo entre sus manos una rosa que estaba en el florero a su lado... y comenzó a verla, suavemente acariciándola con la yema de los dedos...

Primero comenzó a deshojarla... sabia que Camus odiaba que destrozaran a la naturaleza... así que lo hacia a propósito, para que se enfadara y se fuera...

En el momento que Camus cruzara esa puerta... todo acabaría...

Todo...

Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

Camus miraba con algo de desespero el cómo Milo deshojaba esa pobre rosa... se la arrebato de las manos y acaricio a Milo en el rostro...

Dime algo... dime que me vaya pero di algo Milo... – Milo no contestó, le miró, si pero su mirada parecía no hacerle caso... parecía que su mente estaba perdida... Milo... Milo se comenzaba a hundir en el dolor... antes de perderlo para siempre...

Camus se quedo entristecido y dejo un beso suave en los labios de Milo... después se levantó y dejo la rosa en el minibar... después se acerco de nuevo a Milo... e intento como siempre por ultima vez... decirle que le amaba, aunque fuese la ultima...

El Sabia que jamás olvidaría a Milo, pero... ¿el se olvidaría de él?... lo más seguro... jamás le dio lo que debía, jamás le supo amar... era Milo, mucho para el...

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie  
Te juro, no miento

Cuando Camus tomo su abrigo una mano le detuvo y su corazón salto de emoción... más esa emoción se acabo rápidamente... Milo le miraba suavemente, aunque aun con ese dolor tatuado en el rostro...

Nunca olvides... que te amé como a nadie... que eras mi todo... y que todo lo deje por ti... – Camus sintió que todo se le caía encima, se soltó de Milo, lo beso rápidamente y salió aprisa, el dolor de Milo le dolía también a él, y parecía que solo le causaba mucho dolor a su amor... y lo mejor era...

Separarse para siempre...

No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento


End file.
